The Rings of Love
by JperW
Summary: Rodney McKay rejoins Jennifer Keller off-world to participate in an union-ceremony that leaves them linked by two Ancient rings. Romance, friendship, Ancient technology and much more all come together in this McKeller adventure. Set after S5E18 Identity, but before S5E19 Vegas. McKeller. Many more details inside!
1. Previously on SGA

**The Rings of Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** "Stargate", "Stargate Atlantis" and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. I don't own any of it. If I did there would definitely be a sixth SGA and an eleventh SG1 season. I'm a big fan!

**Rating:** T (13+)

**SPOILERS:** You should be safe if you've seen following episodes: S2E4, S3E20, S4E1, S4E2, S4E3, S4E6, S4E13, S4E16, S4E20, S5E1, S5E2, S5E6, S5E9, S5E10, S5E11, S5E16 and S5E18. If you have not and do not want to be spoiled, I strongly recommend you to stop reading now! There are a lot of spoilers especially for the fifth season, but there are no spoilers for S5E19 (Vegas) or S5E20 (Enemy at the Gate).

**Summary:** Somewhere after S5E18 Identity, but before S5E19 Vegas, Rodney McKay rejoins Jennifer Keller off-world to participate in an union-ceremony that leaves them linked by two Ancient rings. General romance and friendship mixed with mysterious, new and exciting Ancient technology and much more… It all comes together in this McKeller adventure.

**Teasers:**

- Teaser by **DwParsnip**: _"The premise for the story is a great one, getting married without actually getting married in the conventional sense, and the plot is moving along nicely. You have the characters down pretty well, I think. I look forward to reading much much more." (Review left by DwParsnip on 2009-02-11 for Chapter 7 of RoL.)_

- Teaser by **Ed263/Elisa**: _"While off world, Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay become emotionally linked through a pair of rings. Romance, friendship and Ancient technology all come together in this McKeller adventure."_

- Teaser by **x Varda x**: _"While off-world, Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay run afoul of an Ancient device which allows them to get to know each other much, much more!" - "An innocent/innocuous ceremony along with a piece of Ancient technology in the form of two rings leaves them more dependent on each other than they could ever have imagined."_

- Teaser by **RodneyIsGodney**: _"Ancient technology gets the better of Rodney and Jennifer when they take a trip off world and participate in a spur-of-the-moment ceremony that leaves them linked in more ways than one!"_

**Characters/Pairing:**

- Rodney McKay & Jennifer Keller are the main characters, but John Sheppard, Carson Beckett, Richard Woolsey and Radek Zelenka have large recurring roles.

- Evan Lorne, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Amelia Banks, Chuck Campbell, Katie Brown, Samantha Carter, Jeannie Miller, Elizabeth Weir, Daniel Jackson, Janus, Melena, Todd, Kiryk, Neeva Casol, Malcolm Tunney, Torren John Emmagan, Steven Caldwell and others also appear or are mentioned. Some, like Ronon, have larger roles than others.

- There are OCs, but they only have small roles or are only mentioned occasionally.

- The story is general, no slash and it follows the general plot outlined by the episodes. The couple in the spotlights is McKeller. The rest is mostly friendship. I do mention McBrown, Melena/Ronon, Amelia/Ronon and the short-lasted 'love triangle' (McKay/Keller/Dex).

**Written by Jasper (JperW)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue: Previously on Stargate Atlantis**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I begin this story with a prologue which contains important plot elements so that if you haven't seen one of the previous episodes – or forgot what they were about – you will be able to catch up by reading this first chapter or prologue. This prologue is a mixture of summaries, interpretations and additions. It contains some of my own additions and interpretations. The prologue is important and I will use all of the following information somewhere – or somehow – in my story. You could skip the prologue, but you may enjoy reading it. A lot of people told me they liked reading this 'recap' and I did add things._

* * *

**2.04.** Sometime after the events in the fourth episode of the second season – with Lieutenant Laura Cadman's mind and McKay's mind both stuck in McKay's body – Rodney McKay and Katie Brown start dating and get involved. _**Season2 Episode4 Duet**_

* * *

**3.20.** Dr. Jennifer Keller becomes the new CMO (Chief Medical Officer) of Atlantis, replacing Dr. Carson Beckett. This is the first appearance of Jewel Staite as Dr. Jennifer Keller. Dr. Elizabeth Weir gets seriously injured. _**Season3 Episode20 First Strike**_

* * *

**4.01.** Jennifer and Rodney work together to save Dr. Weir, who is seriously injured. McKay says to Keller: "You are a genius." _**Season4 Episode1 Adrift**_

Short summary: Jennifer Keller and a medical team take an injured Elizabeth Weir to the infirmary. Dr. Keller operates on Elizabeth and later visits Dr. McKay. She gives him the idea to get Dr. Weir back to her original self by reactivating the nanites Elizabeth was infected with a year ago. McKay tells Sheppard about the plan, only the Colonel tells McKay not to go through with it. However, Rodney works on a plan to reprogram the nanites in a way that they will not be a threat. Suddenly, Keller tells McKay to activate the nanites or Elizabeth will die. McKay gives her the activation codes. Of course Sheppard finds out about Weir and snaps at McKay. He orders him to terminate the nanites which McKay refuses. Keller stays out of it and McKay doesn't blame her or gets her involved. Elizabeth regains consciousness.

* * *

**4.02.** Dr. Elizabeth Weir is lost to the replicators on a heist of the Replicator home world. _**Season4 Episode2 Lifeline**_

* * *

**4.03.** Colonel Samantha Carter becomes the new leader of the Atlantis expedition because Dr. Elizabeth Weir was lost to the replicators. _**Season4 Episode3 Reunion**_

* * *

**4.06.** Dr. Jennifer Keller must care for the entire population of Atlantis when everyone is infected with a virus that causes amnesia. She herself is not immune too. Jennifer Keller, Rodney McKay & Katie Brown are together in the infirmary in this episode. _**Season4**__** Episode6 Tabula Rasa**_

* * *

**4.13.** Rodney McKay has had a two-year-relationship with Katie Brown. It ends badly when they get trapped in the plant cultivation room of the botany lab during a false quarantine lockdown of the entire city. He was planning to propose, but ultimately they break off their relationship. Jennifer gets stuck in the infirmary with Ronon Dex. She reminds him of Melena, the woman he was with, when he stilled lived on Sateda. Melena was killed when the Wraith attacked. Ronon & Jennifer grow closer. They are about to kiss, when the power reboots. The city is fully operational again and the lockdown is overwritten. This distracts Jennifer and Ronon from their very near kiss. _**Season4 Episode13 Quarantine**_

* * *

**4.16.** Samantha Carter, Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay go on a mission to evacuate a planet prone to earthquakes. They end up trapped in an abandoned, underground mine left behind by the Genii. The three get to know each other better. They successfully escape and make it back to Atlantis. At the end Jennifer and Rodney grab a beer together. There's a little bit of flirting and Rodney admits that he isn't really good at "this". In this episode Jennifer asks Rodney about Katie and he confirms that they have broken up. _**Season4 Episode16 Trio**_

It's established that after 'Quarantine' nothing happened anymore between Ronon and Jennifer. She has moved on and that clears the way for the first Rodney/Jennifer moment. _**Deleted scene of Season4 Episode16 Trio**_

* * *

**4.20.** Sheppard finds Atlantis abandoned with all systems dead. He has travelled forty-eight-thousand years in the future. A hologram resembling McKay appears. He wants to change the timeline by sending Sheppard back to his own time. The hologram tells Sheppard about the alternate timeline. Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller got together, but Jennifer died. That was the final straw for Rodney and he decided to save everyone including Jennifer, by saving Sheppard. They succeed and the timeline is altered. (In _**Episode2 of Season5 – The Seed – **_Sheppard makes a reference to Keller and McKay being together in this alternate timeline. However, the Colonel never told Keller nor McKay about this. Except for Colonel Sheppard no one knows about this.) _**Season4 Episode20 The Last Man**_

* * *

**5.01.** Richard Woolsey becomes the new leader of the Atlantis expedition, replacing Colonel Carter who is relieved from command. _**Season5 Episode1 Search & Rescue**_

* * *

**5.06.** _**Season5 Episode6 The Shrine**_ (300th Stargate episode)

_Summary and interpretations:_

**1.**) Rodney McKay is stricken with a mental affliction fairly know in the Pegasus galaxy as the 'Second Childhood'. His brain was infected with some sort of parasite, which robs him of his knowledge and memories. It causes him to revert to a childlike state and ultimately it would kill him. The only way to save him is a shrine on Talus, which is the source of a new sort of radiation. It allows Dr. Jennifer Keller to save Rodney's life. Jeannie Miller, Rodney's sister, visits him on Atlantis and forces Jennifer to let him go to Talus.

**2.) **To monitor the progress of his amnesia amongst other things, Rodney records a video-log for himself and Dr. Keller. He's always in front of the camera while she's behind it. She helps and encourages Rodney.

**2.1.** The sixth day of the recordings:

**Keller** _(She's off screen, behind the camera.)_: Uh, it was yours actually.

**McKay** _(He's sitting in front of the camera with a smile upon his face.)_: Oh, ho-ho! Well… complaint duly registered then.

**Keller** _(Off screen)_: It was a good idea to keep a record of what's happening to you and how fast, but if you'd rather not… _(McKay shakes his head. He's still smiling.)_

**McKay**: No, it's fine. It's fine. Start with my name, right?

**Keller**: Right.

**McKay** _(Excitedly)_: Hey, I remembered something, Yay! _(Jennifer laughs. Rodney looks in the lens of the camera.)_

**McKay**: My name is Doctor Rodney McKay. I am head of the Department of Science… something… in Atlantis, in the, um… Oh, for God's sake… _(Finally he conjures the information.)_ In the Pegasus galaxy. _(Quietly)_

**Keller**: Okay, not bad. Keep going. _(Rodney pauses and looks at her. She's still behind the camera.)_

**McKay** _(He's still in front of the camera.)_: Jennifer, there's something I wanted to, while I remember, while I still can. There's something I wanted to say before...

**Keller** _(Off screen, behind the camera)_: Go ahead.

**McKay**: I... I… I love you... I've loved you for some time now. _(He pauses briefly.)_ Okay. Where was I?

_It's indicated that Jennifer replays this recording several times and she's clearly overwhelmed by it. At the end she's seen smiling back at the screen._

**2.2.** It has been confirmed by Brad Wright that Rodney only remembers he has said some important things, but doesn't exactly know what. Because he was dying, he obviously told Jennifer that he loves her, but he doesn't remember actually doing it. So he only remembers bits and pieces.

**2.3.** The eighteenth day of the recordings: McKay barely remembers anything. He says goodbye to everyone (Jeannie, Teyla, Ronon & John) before whispering goodbye to Jennifer. (Who is again behind the camera.)

**3.)** It is acknowledged (again) in this episode that Rodney has a great deal of trust in both Jennifer and her abilities as a person and a doctor. It's obvious that she has a lot of influence on him. Something that is impressive for Rodney and also a huge achievement for Jennifer. For example: When they all have arrived at the Shrine on Talus, Jennifer tugs Rodney's arm and says: "Come with me." He clearly trusts her and comes along. He's asking questions, but on the other hand he doesn't tuck away her hand, struggles or doesn't move at all, like he would have done with everyone else. She even gets his immediate attention by pulling his 'toy' (the handheld computer-sensor) out of his hand without him protesting. This undoubtedly shows that this is an unique relation(ship) for Rodney!

It's clear that in this episode they are, **at the very least,** very good friends and both are really comfortable with each other. It's clear that Rodney loves her of course, but it's also clear that Jennifer's feelings run pretty deep. She refuses to quit and give up on Rodney. She stays with him and she gets really emotional some moments.

**4.) **Next to that there are a lot of things you could interpret as little hints.

4.1. The fruit cup scene. Rodney shares his food with Jennifer, something he isn't know for (and that's a big understatement).

4.2. Jennifer stroking Rodney's hair.

4.3. Rodney's turn around in demeanor at the end when Jennifer says she can pull of the surgery and suddenly he's not so against it anymore.

4.4. The dialogue at the end with the 'it was scary' and 'OUR Rodney' moments.

4.5. Jennifer's voice getting really emotional during the conversation with Jeannie when Jennifer says: "No, he's dying and I'm doing everything I can!"

4.6. Jennifer's resolution 'not to give up' something she repeats several times.

**5.)** One last point: Jeannie knows there is more going on between Jennifer and Rodney than meets the eye, especially from Rodney's point of view. Jeannie probably had this figured out some time ago. She has got conformation now she's in Atlantis. Jeannie has listened to Jennifer and seen how they interact with each other.

5.1. There's a little hint when Rodney is in the jumper, ready to go to Talus, between Jennifer and Jeannie. Jeannie says: "He will be glad you are here." Jennifer answers with a smile.

5.2. Jeannie also couldn't have missed the little hint when she's talking to her brother on Talus. The siblings are next to the 'Shrine' after Rodney calms down. She says: "Please don't be mad at me." Rodney answers: "Guess if I had to choose the people to spend my last day with..." and then he looks at Jennifer. Clearly at this point it isn't that bad anymore, certainly if you look at his expression on his face.

_5.3. "You don't believe in magic shrines anymore than I do."_

* * *

**5.09.** Rodney and Ronon, each unaware of the other's motive, volunteer to assist Dr. Keller. They join her on an off-world errand and must track her when she's kidnapped by a runner named Kiryk. Kiryk takes Keller to a seriously injured young girl. She must help the girl (Celise) and fast since the Wraith have found Kiryk and are hunting them down. Keller is able to help Celise, but they need to go to Atlantis for more care or the girl will die. Jennifer, Celise and Kiryk rejoin with Rodney and Ronon. They make their way to the gate. Kiryk dials the gate to another world and goes through it, with the Wraith following. Thus he manages to give the team time to dial Atlantis. Back on Atlantis, Keller is successful in saving Celise. At the end of the events and episode, McKay comes to Ronon in the gym:

**McKay:** Okay. Here's the thing. I've been thinking and, uh, I need to know your intentions.

**Ronon:** Intentions?

**McKay:** With Jennifer.

**Ronon:** I don't have any intentions.

**McKay:** Oh! Okay. Good. _(He_ _**smiles widely**__ and starts to leave.__)_

**Ronon:** Wait. _(__McKay stops.__)_ What do you mean by intentions?

**McKay:** I mean, are you interested in her in a... romantic fashion?

**Ronon:** No.

**McKay:** Good! _(S__tarts to leave again.__)_

**Ronon:** Wait. _(__McKay stops again.__)_

**McKay:** What?

**Ronon:** Maybe I do... have intentions.

**McKay** _(G__roaning__)_: Oh.

**Ronon:** Do you have intentions?

**McKay:** Yes, well, of course I do. That's why I was asking you.

**Ronon:** So what are we gonna do about it?

**McKay:** I don't know. _(__Ronon lifts a stick and swings it gently in McKay's direction.__) _I'm not gonna fight you for her, if that's what you're thinking.

**Ronon:** Great!

**McKay:** I'm not gonna step aside, either. So we're just gonna have to let her decide.

**Ronon:** Okay.

**McKay:** Okay. So... may the best man win. _(T__hey both shake hands.__)_

Note: In this episode it's established that Jennifer and Ronon have been spending some time together. She at least has followed some sparring lessons, but we have never seen any of this, until now, on screen. _**Season5 Episode9 Tracker**_

* * *

**5.10.** When Daniel Jackson visits Atlantis, he and Dr. McKay discover Janus' hidden lab that brings a new enemy knocking. They kidnap McKay and Jackson. Meanwhile Jennifer and Ronon leave on the Daedalus on a mission. _**Season5 Episode10 First contact**_

* * *

**5.11.** Rodney McKay and Daniel Jackson are held prisoner by the enemy encountered in the previous episode (First Contact). Meanwhile Todd and his Wraith hijack the Daedalus with Jennifer and Ronon on it. They sabotage the ship and Todd becomes aware of them remaining still at large. He threatens to begin killing crew members unless they turn themselves in. Todd is on his way to the planet of the new enemy and plans to destroy them, in the process also killing Dr. Jackson and McKay. Ronon claims Todd is bluffing. However Keller runs to another room and turns herself in. Jennifer is having a difficult time with Ronon and some of his actions and demeanor, also towards her. Ultimately McKay and Jackson are saved, but the Wraith escape. The new enemy is destroyed. Back on Atlantis **Ronon asks Jennifer out** to get some food. **She tells him that she's interested in someone else**. She does say she's glad he came on the mission and saved their lives. Ronon says he's not interested in her, just wanted to get something to eat, but ultimately doesn't go with her. He hides his true feelings poorly. _**Season5 Episode11 The Lost Tribe**_

* * *

**5.16.** _**Season5 Episode16 Brain Storm **_Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller get a two weeks leave and return to Earth. Dr. Rodney McKay is invited to a landmark scientific presentation by Malcolm Tunney. Dr. Tunney has gone on to great success with public acclaim and lots of money. Rodney, meanwhile, hasn't published in years and can't tell anyone about what he _really_ does for a living. **Rodney brings along Jennifer Keller as his date.** The two are brought to a secret desert facility by Tunney's private jet. There the test of a new technology is to take place, a demonstration that doubles as a high-society cocktail party for important guests. The device to be demonstrated activates and causes the temperature to drop. The device cannot be shut down and endangers the lives of everyone in the facility. Tunney and McKay work on a solution while Keller gets trapped in a hallway and freezing water starts to flood it. After finding out Jennifer is in trouble, Rodney rushes off to help her, leaving Tunney to finish the job. Rodney uses an axe to break through the door, into the hallway, where Jennifer is lying unconscious from hypothermia on the floor. Rodney gets Jennifer out of the wet corridor and lays her gently down on the floor. She's not breathing.

**McKay**: She's not breathing. Oh my God, she's not breathing. _(Panting frantically he puts his fingers to her throat, feeling for a pulse.)_

**McKay** _(Tearfully)_: Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. _(He starts to apply chest compressions.)_

**McKay**: Jennifer. Come back to me, please. Please come back to me.

_In the corridor, Rodney is still pumping Jennifer's chest._

**McKay** _(In time with the compressions)_: Please. Please.

_(Finally Jennifer drags in a breath, raises her head and coughs. Rodney helps her to sit up, then wriggles into a sitting position himself and holds her.)_

**McKay**: Oh, thank God. You're okay, you're okay.

**Keller**: I'm really cold.

**McKay** _(Rubbing her arms)_: Me too. _(They gaze into each other's eyes.)_

**Keller**: You saved me.

**McKay**: Guess that makes us even. I used an axe – a big axe! I mean, I really wish you were conscious, 'cause I think it's the coolest thing I've ever done in my ... _(Jennifer smiles and leans forward to kiss him deeply. He gazes at her as she pulls back.)_

**McKay**: Oh, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. _(She looks into his eyes.)_

**Keller**: I love you. _(His eyes widen in amazement.)_

**Keller**: I have for some time now. Just wanted you to know. _(Rodney smiles gently.)_

**McKay**: I ... _(He doesn't finish the sentence as she leans forward and kisses him again.)_

McKay successfully rescues Keller and Tunney finally shuts the device down. Jennifer and Rodney take the private plane again, as a ride home. They are flirting, and start to kiss. With a suggestion to something more – you know what I mean – the screen fades to black. _**Season5 Episode16 Brainstorm**_

Rodney and Jennifer have returned to Atlantis after their two weeks leave on earth, in which they attended Tunney's presentation together. They also had 3 weeks together scooped up in the Daedalus. _**Follow-up on Season5 Episode16 Brainstorm**_

* * *

**5.18.** Jennifer Keller's body is taken over by a cunning, dangerous thief and murderer, Neeva Casol. While Neeva tries to escape Atlantis, Jennifer finds herself in Neeva's body. She's on another planet, imprisoned with a death sentence. Neeva finds her way to the Jumper bay where she finds a handgun and pockets it. She is caught by Rodney McKay and tries to seduce him into taking her for a ride, but he resists. Still believing her to be Jennifer, he tries to get her back to the infirmary, but she pulls the weapon and threatens to shoot him. Ronon appears and stuns her with his gun.

Eventually the switch is undone and Jennifer is saved, but injured. She ends up in the infirmary. There's no trace of Neeva and she is presumed either dead or escaped. Rodney brings Jennifer flowers and chocolates and she agrees to go on a picnic trip in a 'Puddle Jumper' to the mainland. _**Season5 Episode18 Identity**_

Last week Jennifer and Rodney went on a 'moonlight picnic' on the mainland. They enjoyed some wonderful moments under the stars. It's established that they are indeed together and involved. Many people are surprised and most don't understand what someone like Dr. Keller sees in Dr. McKay. The news and gossip spreads rapidly through the city. _**Follow-up on Season5 Episode18 Identity**_

TBC_**  
**_


	2. Anxious to Leave

**Chapter 2: Anxious to Leave**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ A F.R.E.D or Field Remote Expeditionary Device is the vehicle used for hauling tools and equipment through the gate._

* * *

Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay were walking through the hallway leading towards the gate room. Both of them were fully geared up and obviously ready to go 'off-world'.

"So tell me," the soldier asked the scientist walking beside him, "where are we going again?"

"R6X-432," he replied curtly, "the planet with that destroyed Ancient outpost, where Jennifer is helping the locals dealing with some disease."

"Ah," John said while giving him a questioning look.

"We should be perfectly fine though, don't worry. Jennifer said it shouldn't affect us."

"Well, Rodney that's very – uhm – unlike you, not to worry about getting ill or catching something." Col. Sheppard sounded surprised while he studied the scientist closely.

"Jennifer said it would be okay. I trust her and her judgment," Rodney said plainly.

John's surprise – and maybe a little disbelief – became clearly obvious to his teammate now.

Sheppard asked incredulously, "I never thought… Isn't medicine some sort of wacky, voodoo thing to you?"

Rodney was startled by all of this, because he hadn't wanted to give so much away and also because he didn't think John would notice it. He said, "Well, uhm, well you know, lately … over the last weeks, I have … uhm … changed? No, rather started to … eh."

John started smiling and patted Rodney's back, "You have it bad. Really bad. I must say I'm surprised."

"I do? Huh? What do you mean? I'm not crazy or anything. I just… uh… Oh, let's get back on topic." Rodney said defensively and added, "It's none of your business anyway… and don't give me that look."

John's smile only got broader, but he quickly dropped it, not wanting to embarrass the astrophysicist any further. He didn't want to get him too riled this soon. He liked the fishing too much at the moment. He would first have to find out a little more.

He also should have expected this to happen. He knew they would. The McKay from the alternate reality sure had been happy with Keller. Still, he never thought it would affect or even change – or so he hoped – the scientist as much as it had.

This was something completely different from his normal behavior. It was certainly different from the 'thing' Rodney had had when he had been involved with Katie Brown. Although, Rodney did say he was going to propose to her. He almost did and then… well that quarantine thing had happened. He was happy for his friend because clearly the doctor was a good thing for him.

Trying to get on the good side of his friend again, John said, "Well, it's not. You're right, but I'm happy for you Rodney."

He did like this 'new' McKay. To start with, he was a lot less grumpy and obnoxious than usual. Clearly Keller could see right through the genius. He thought she could probably see the real McKay, just like he could, or so he liked to think he could. It was however, _still_ a mystery to him, how someone as smart as McKay could be so oblivious at some really simple things.

Rodney said, "You are?"

_Yes, _Sheppard thought,_ Rodney sure was a mystery. Keller probably also needed a lot of patience and initiative. She must be quite charmed by him._

They continued walking through the hallway. "So," Sheppard asked, "how's it going with the lovely doctor?"

"Well, she said the people of R6X-432 are really grateful for all our help. All _her_ help I should probably say. She's really amazing. You should have seen her when Woolsey wasn't, _at first_, going to let her help those people. Anyway, it looks like they are all going to be fine. The people of R6X-432, I mean. Not Woolsey. All thanks to Jennifer, obviously." Rodney replied, a look of glee on his face.

Sheppard thought he was probably thinking of the little collision between Keller and Woolsey the other day. That doctor sure was persistent, especially when it came to helping people.

Sheppard was just about to say that this wasn't what he had meant with the question, but Rodney continued, "You know, she had the… that disease thing, controlled in just three days." He said with a look of pride on his face, which was normally reserved only for his own brilliant ideas and accomplishments.

"And it was bad, believe me." He added

The spiky haired Colonel started smiling yet again and Rodney continued, still oblivious to how much he was giving away, "Apparently they want to thank us, _her_, for everything and Jennifer has asked me to visit again. Something to do with some piece of alien, probably Ancient technology. At least that's what she thinks it is. She's probably right though, what else could it be, and if she says so? I wonder what it might be. Maybe some cool new weapon, or energy source, or…"

Rodney continued to guess, more and more widely, what sort of marvelous technology they would discover this time. Sheppard only hoped it would be useful or at least not harmful and wouldn't cause a lot of trouble as usual. There had been a time when he would not have been that cautious and he would have joined Rodney in his ramblings over what sort of amazing weapon it could be, but experience had taught him otherwise. Ancient technology was great, but it certainly had some serious downsides sometimes.

Now, John Sheppard knew exactly why he had to go with Rodney, but he asked anyway and interrupted the now wild fantasies of the scientist about the new piece of Ancient technology. "So, why do I have to come again?"

McKay stopped talking, clearly he had forgotten Sheppard was there and in his surprise he hadn't quite understood what the Colonel had said. He asked, "What?"

"Why do I have to go with you?" Sheppard repeated patiently.

"Well, Jennifer asked me to come, so I asked Woolsey, and he said… Actually he gave me a lecture first, sort of… Probably still annoyed with Jennifer… He said that I needed some eh… Well not so much protection – I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself! – Rather a companion, or something like that. The point is that he didn't want to let me go alone. It was like he thought I would get lost or into trouble and it was irresponsible to let me head out on my own. I thought it was stupid … I'm the smartest person around here."

Rodney fell quiet and hesitated for a moment before he continued, "But he's still in command here… Actually he made that pretty clear… Never seen him…"

Rodney hesitated again. He didn't finish his sentence and got back to answering John's initial question.

"_So_ I asked you to come with me, because I said to that little dictator Woolsey that you would accompany me back to the planet." Rodney said.

He sounded indignant. Apparently Woolsey was far from McKay's favorite person today.

"Well," Sheppard started to say, but Rodney went on.

"He actually had me finish that stupid project first, cost me nearly two hours. Could have been one hour, if Zelenka hadn't got in my way all the time. Surely, he could have found _somewhere else _or found_ someone else _to bother. Can you believe that?"

"Uhm, well," Sheppard tried again. This time however Rodney stopped rambling in his path to the gate room and turned to look at him. Sheppard thought Rodney first gave him a look that meant: 'Just dare to say something nice about Woolsey or Zelenka or disagree and I will punch you in the face.' Then Rodney's demeanor suddenly changed. He actually looked worried now.

"You _do_ want to come, don't you? You're geared up and all? And it… uh… and still, it would be good… uhm, to have some company on the walk to village… and such… I know it's a favor, but who else was I going to ask? And surely, if you went with me, Woolsey couldn't say _no_ to _that_, could he? It's a nice planet, lots of sun, no rain, not too warm, not too cold. There are no dangerous plants or animals, no hostile 'other things' _or_ primitives with arrows... Only really friendly people and they are generous too, especially with drinks and such. There's this beautiful beach, it's really nice." Rodney pleaded, evidently a little bit scared that the Colonel would say no.

"Please?" the scientist added.

Now Sheppard was really surprised. Rodney saying 'please', giving him so much credit and trying this hard to convince him that this was some sort of paradise, certainly in comparison to some of the other planets he had visited. He was thinking about, saying 'no' to mess with his friend, but quickly changed his mind, thinking that this was quite interesting and could get a lot more interesting. He sure wasn't going to miss this. Besides, Rodney had it already more than hard enough, obviously with himself too. He felt a lot of empathy for him now.

"Sure. Yes, I would like to go with you, I'm here, aren't I?" Sheppard assured McKay.

"Oh, well yes you are," Rodney replied grateful. "Thanks!"

"No problem. You're welcome, besides I still owe you one, don't I?"

"Yes you do," Rodney said, remembering the favor his friend had asked him a couple of days ago.

It was probably wise not to let McKay wander around on an alien planet all by himself. Sheppard had to agree with Woolsey. The 'little dictator' had probably been right to demand that McKay got someone to go with him. As 'McKay' always got in some sort of trouble, besides it would be nice to observe this 'new' McKay further. He was certainly intrigued. Maybe, just maybe, there _would_ be a nice beach.

Rodney felt reassured that he would finally be getting to go to the planet. He started walking again with a new and lighter tread.

"Rodney," Sheppard asked when walking along with the scientist again, "what about that thing you were working on this morning? Didn't you say, that it was 'super' important and that you had no time for anything else?"

"Well actually, I already figured that one out. Zelenka should be more than able to handle it alone. Besides, it wasn't that important after all. Now that you mention it, Zelenka was _really_ annoying me about it. Still, _**I**_ am the _**head**_ scientist of this expedition _**and if**_ there is some _new_ piece of alien technology found, which _**I**_ have been _**specifically asked**_ to examine _**myself**_, _**I can**_ pretty damn well decide to go to R6X-432 and examine it _**myself.**_ _**I can!**_ _**I am still**_ in charge of _**that.**_" Rodney said, getting more and more irritable.

Sheppard quickly intervened, not wanting to go there. He had far more enjoyed McKay's good mood of a few moments ago. "Sure you can," he interrupted.

"Yes I can, and I will." Rodney firmly agreed.

_Yes, _Sheppard thought,_ Keller definitely had him in her power._

Sheppard was still musing about all of it – while Rodney continued complaining about Zelenka and some of his 'annoying and incompetent underlings' – when they arrived in the gate room. They met up with the base leader, Richard Woolsey.

"Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, I see you have yourselves ready to go. Have you completed your work on the device, Dr. McKay? And Col. Sheppard, you're joining Dr. McKay on his trip?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Very well, then. You have permission and join Dr. Keller on R6X-432," Woolsey said stiffly.

"Finally," Rodney sighed.

"I expect you to check in, with your findings, Dr. McKay. Seeing as you said this could be an important discovery. I hope you spend your time on the planet well." Woolsey pointed out, his voice sounded very formal and dry, even more so than usual.

Rodney just glared at Woolsey, while Sheppard looked between the two of them. Woolsey however looked away from the scientist, clearly not wanting to discuss it any further and probably avoiding another run in with him.

"A word please, Colonel."

Sheppard followed Woolsey up to the control room while McKay started to check the equipment they would be taking with them. There were three fully loaded, standard SG-model, radio-controlled, little vehicles, also known as F.R.E.D.s in the gate room. They were packed with food, water and other liquids, medical supplies, blankets, tools and many other things. They were all going to supply Dr. Keller, her team and the people of R6X-432.

McKay noticed that there were also other packages that he didn't recognize immediately, but that wasn't what he was interested in. He was waiting for the fourth vehicle to arrive, because that would be the one, he was responsible for.

He tapped his earpiece: "McKay to Zelenka."

Zelenka replied over the radio, "Go ahead Rodney."

"Where are my instruments and the rest of the material I ordered to be packed? I clearly remember stating that I wanted them in the gate room before I got here. I've not even left yet… nothing around here ever gets done properly... Do I really need to do everything myself?"

Zelenka sighed. Rodney was probably just annoyed that he still hadn't left yet. He and Woolsey had probably had another run in. He replied calmly, hoping that Rodney would leave as soon as possible and he would finally be able to relax for some time. "They should be there any minute now. Do not worry, I checked everything myself. They just had a little problem with some of the larger pieces. The Daedalus is assisting them however. Your 'toys' should be beamed down any minute now."

Just as Dr. Zelenka said that, a bright flash of light signaled the arrival of a fourth vehicle, with all sorts of weird packages piled on it. If the other ones were fully-packed, this one was definitely _over_-packed. Rodney's face cleared up at the view of all this marvelous technology.

"Oh, finally," Rodney said. "Well, thank you, Radek. Better late than never, I guess."

"Well, goodbye Rodney. Enjoy your stay on R6X-432."

"I sure will. It will be quiet. Since I will be alone, I will be _finally_ able to get a lot of work done really fast, without your constant interruptions or other incompetent people getting in my way all the time. Please try not to break too much while I am gone, will you? Now, I'm going to check if everything's here."

Radek muttered something angrily in Czech and turned off his radio. "He's driving me mad," he said angrily. The Czech scientist was obviously tired sick of Rodney's demeanor towards him.

His female assistant next to him agreed, "Hopefully he will see Dr. Keller soon."

"Yes, hopefully," Radek answered. "It's only been a day since he returned from visiting her on that planet. If he has a problem with her being there, why doesn't he take it up with her. But _no_, oh no, he has to…" Radek sighed.

"I don't understood what _she_ sees in him," the woman interjected.

They continued to discuss Rodney and his behavior of the last days due to his involvement with Jennifer Keller, but like everyone else, they didn't understand the first thing about it.

In the meanwhile, Sheppard and Woolsey were talking in the control room.

Woolsey asked, "Colonel, I trust you understand why you're going with Dr. McKay to this planet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keep him out of trouble will you? We already have more than enough problems right now."

"I will do my best, sir."

"I suppose I can't expect more than that, Colonel."

"Don't worry about us. I think he'll probably listen to Dr. Keller though, and she's smart enough to keep herself out of trouble, most of the time." Sheppard reassured Woolsey.

"I sure hope you're right, Colonel." Woolsey shook his head meaningfully and sighed, "Those two…"

It was clear that they were driving the poor man crazy. "You should have been here two hours ago when Dr. McKay came into my office to demand that I let him go off-world. You should think that this particularly piece of technology is going to solve all the mysteries of the universe. You and I both know better."

Sheppard only nodded as Woolsey continued. "Make sure he _does_ investigate that particular piece Ancient technology properly though. You never know…" he smiled, as the Colonel was clearly shocked that he understood so much of what was going on.

_Obviously,_ Sheppard thought, _I'm not the only one who has noticed it._

"I will," Sheppard replied, thinking he would get lucky if McKay would listen to him while he was there with Keller. Maybe she could help him.

"I'm actually surprised you're going with Dr. McKay to the planet. I thought you would be going to the mainland to help out some of the biologists again?" Woolsey asked casually.

Sheppard thought the man deserved a lot more credit than he was given. To know something like this and point it out in the way he just had. Clearly, the man did know after all what was going on at 'his base'.

"Well actually, I changed my mind and like you said, Rodney couldn't go that planet alone, now could he?" Sheppard answered.

"Hmm, I see," Woolsey said. "This wouldn't, however, have anything to do with Dr. Johnsons?"

"No, not really, but I'm sure Kate is fine," John said trying to sound as indifferently as possible, but then cursing himself silently for using her first name.

"Okay well good luck. I see Dr. McKay is already eagerly waiting to get going," Woolsey said, not giving anything away about what just had happened.

He pointed at McKay who was obviously very anxious to leave. "I will not hold you two up any longer."

"Thank you, sir."

Woolsey walked over to Amelia Banks. "Amelia will you dial the gate please, so that Dr. McKay and Col. Sheppard can get going?"

She nodded and started to dial the gate, while Sheppard joined McKay who was lining up the vehicles with a remote.

"What was that all about?" McKay asked Sheppard suspiciously.

"Nothing! What's up with you?" Sheppard said irritable. He was still feeling uncomfortable about his conversation of a moment ago.

"Nothing. Just waiting, to _get_ going. Everything is ready." Rodney replied.

The gate activated and the 'whoosh' of the unstable vortex flattened into a blue puddle.

"Finally," Rodney said, as he now turned his attention back to the remote guiding the four vehicles towards the gate.

Sheppard noticed the last vehicle and asked Rodney incredulously: "Rodney, what's all that? Will that even fit _through_ the gate? Did you really have to bring along your entire lab?"

"Oh don't you start too! I couldn't even fit my entire lab on board the Daedalus, so this is only a little one, just some pieces," he exaggerated, while giving Sheppard an irritated look. "Zelenka has already given me enough of a hard time. Woolsey said I could only use one, so _this_ is what you get for limiting my capabilities."

John decided the wisest thing to do would just be to say nothing, so he watched McKay guiding the vehicles through the gate and kept his mouth shut.

The last one miraculously went through the gate without any problems. McKay almost ran after them, obviously not capable of waiting any longer.

Sheppard just glanced backwards and nodded at Woolsey before he followed Rodney and stepped through the gate. The blue puddle of light dissolved in thin air.

TBC


	3. R6X 432

**Chapter 3: R6X-432**

* * *

R6X-432 was a small planet in a distant and long forgotten corner of the Pegasus galaxy. Under the light blue, almost cloudless, sky with slanting shafts of sunlight stretching from the two suns to the planet's surface, stood the stargate. The stargate was located in the south-east end of a valley on the bank of a river, or maybe it was more like a large, mostly shallow, stream. Anyone who came through the stargate would be able to hear the rush and gush of the river. The gate had been strategically placed in the corner created by a sharp, deeper bend of the river, on the far south-west corner of a field. To the west and south, across the water, was a steep wooded slope and a line of hills visible further away. A well traveled muddy dirt path zigzagged slowly through the western edge of the field and waist-high grass towards the north.

The river looked like a glittering ribbon at the base of a set of hills. It came from the east and curved to the north, creating the corner of the field were the gate stood. Between the path and the river both going north, there were small copses of young trees, probably some sort of oaks, and bushes lining the west side of the zigzagging trail. The leaf strewn earth of the path had two trenches on each side. East of the gate and the trail, a field with waist-high grass stretched out, after which came a forest with young, widely spaced trees.

The path made a sharp turn in the north where it reached the ruins of what once must have been a small Ancient outpost. From there it continued east through the forest as a trench filled with the mulch of fallen leaves and twigs towards what looks like a small town or possibly a large village. The heart of the village was a small market square and one rather large building with a little stone tower, looking like a combination between a church and town hall.

The wreck of what must once have been a typical Ancient outpost and pearl of Ancient architecture, resembling Atlantis, was overgrown with ivy and other indigenous weeds. The large pile of rubble laid scattered out everywhere between the forest and the river and was covered with tangles of weeds and especially nettles. Farther up north was a marsh. The debris resembled very much a very large pile of grey, depressing dust and on the top, in the middle of the pile, were the remains of a central tower. South of the ruins, at the slope of the pile, there was one large arc-like entrance. In front of the _almost _completely intact entrance, with a large hallway sloping downwards under the debris, someone had erected a tent camp.

* * *

The gate on R6X-432 activated and a blue shimmering event horizon formed. Four heavily packed vehicles – the F.R.E.D.s – came through it followed by Dr. Rodney McKay. Two minutes later Col. John Sheppard emerged and the wormhole disengaged behind him. McKay was already guiding the four vehicles along the way to some old ruins. There a team of Marines had set up some sort of tent camp. John set off following Rodney, who already had a serious head start on him. He paused automatically at the DHD to check if it was intact, but everything seemed okay. The Colonel made his way to the well-traveled muddy path. Meanwhile Rodney had already arrived at the camp and Major Evan Lorne came out to greet him.

"Dr. McKay, always good to see you."

"Major."

The Major started walking along with the scientist and looked at the parade of overly packed F.R.E.D.s McKay was controlling.

"There's a large room in the ruins where you can lose those four. It's structurally intact and stable, so it shouldn't be a problem. We've cleaned it out, fixed most of the lights and moved the rest of our gear there. That's all we've done so far. I wish I could say that about the rest too, but I'm afraid that the remains of Ancient technology are worthless. There's not much left of the other buildings as well and scans indicate that this is the only building remaining of this small Ancient outpost. It was probably destroyed by the Wraith sometime during the war. We've found some remains of crashed darts, but they are probably also thousands of years old as well."

Colonel Sheppard joined up with them.

"Major."

"Always nice to see you paying a visit Colonel. I have…"

Rodney pointed at a large entrance and interjected, "Through there?"

The entrance was overgrown with moss and unfamiliar indigenous vegetation. The Marines had removed most of the rubble and set up a tent as watch-out next to it. It was neatly camouflaged.

"Yeah, that one leads straight to the large room, I told you about. We think the room is under the ground. It must have been some storage room or something. Not much in the way of technology in there though, except for that mysterious device the doc found when we first explored the ruins. At the time we were looking for a location for a base camp. The device is pretty much dead. Even when we got the power back on with a Naquadah generator, it didn't do anything. Actually, the only thing it did do, was turn on the lights."

They entered and found a large hallway leading down towards what was indeed a large room. It was going down under the ground and there were the typical lights in the walls and ceiling, but only half of them were working properly. The rubble had been cleaned out and the four vehicles could easily pass through.

McKay thought,_ A jumper could just fit in here._

Major Lorne continued, "There was a lot of rubble in this hallway, but the group of engineers Woolsey sent by to examine this place said it was still structurally intact and it didn't need new supports or anything. So we just cleaned it out. The Ancients must have had some very good architects and materials. There wasn't any rubble in the storage room though, only that weird device. God knows what that's for. It's strange that we didn't find rubble in the room, but even stranger to find the room almost intact, with hardly any signs of damage. This thing must have had to endure an awful lot of firepower from the Wraith to cause all that damage to the rest of the facility. I wouldn't have wanted to be here when that happened. Fortunately the people of the village up ahead say the Wraith haven't been here in great numbers for a great many generations. It seems like everyone has abandoned this one long ago."

Col. Sheppard asked, "Anything in the database?"

"Nothing useful." Dr. McKay replied.

"Well that's the Ancients all right," Lorne said dryly. "Well, now you're here, _you_ probably _can_ figure it out, Dr. McKay. But I don't think it will be an easy one though."

The hallway ended and they arrived in the room. It was a big storage room, just like one of the many they had encountered in Atlantis. The room was about the size of a **large** stadium, about 200 meters long and a 100 meters wide. Or about 200 by 100 yards. It was just like the storage rooms on Atlantis except for pedestal that stood in the middle of the room. The device looked much like a DHD, but it didn't have the usual shape of a DHD. It also had the typical Ancient console buttons like they had found on every Ancient computer. They were similar to the ones in the control room on Atlantis. The pedestal did also have the most familiar set of symbols representing the constellations to form a seven symbol stargate address. The only difference was the lack of the big blue oval activation button in the middle. The whole thing was more like a big cylinder-shaped piece of rock just sitting there. There were no panels or junctions nor trays of crystals you could open. No bolts, no… nothing, not even a scratch, which was strange considering the device had obviously been there for thousands of years. The side was perfectly smooth and everything was in one piece. It even looked like it even was part of the floor as there weren't any joints between the floor and the device. The pedestal surely couldn't be removed from where it stood in the middle of the room. The three typical rings of stargate symbols were in the middle on the circular surface and around them was one circle of Ancient console buttons. In the center there was nothing but a black smooth circle made from the same material as the rest of the device.

Rodney parked the F.R.E.D.s with the rest of the things that had already been left there. He was now focusing all of his attention on the device.

Sheppard was also intrigued and asked, "Well what do you think?"

"I don't know, never seen anything like it before. And it's dead?"

"Yeah," Lorne answered. "You can touch it as much as you want. Already had three people with the gene try to activate it, but nothing happened. Even tried some stargate addresses, but also nothing. You try it."

McKay entered the seven symbol combination for Atlantis, but nothing happened.

"Strange," the scientist said. He clearly was intrigued. McKay even forgot to make a remark on how dangerous it could have been to touch some new strange Ancient device without consulting him first. Major Lorne looked surprised that he didn't get lectured about letting some 'incompetent, second rate scientist and his two completely idiotic companions or whomever' touch the device.

McKay mumbled to himself, "No writing, no glowing things, no useful symbols, no activation buttons, no trays… hmm… very strange. Clearly there's power and the readings are okay…"

McKay paid no attention to the talking soldiers and even forgot his haste to meet up with Jennifer for a moment. He was focusing all of his attention between the device, his tablet and a handheld scanner.

"It just looks like the device isn't accepting any input from the buttons. It's active though… Why wouldn't it do that! Surely it's completely intact… only… wait… no… hmm…"

McKay was now frantically pressing buttons on the device and on his tablet, but still nothing happened. Next he was touching every inch of the device, just trying to find some unevenness or a lid to pry open.

"Very strange," he muttered again as his examination didn't get any new results.

Both soldiers were now looking at the scientist examining the device so thoroughly that he seemed unaware of their presence. They both had broad smiles on their faces. It was funny to see the scientist so intrigued by this weird thing. Eventually Sheppard got tired of it and spoke up. "So, what's it for?"

"I don't know," Rodney absently answered, not looking up from whatever it was, he was doing.

"Okay, what does it do?" Sheppard asked again.

"I don't know."

"Well, is it still working?"

"I don't know."

"So, it's broken?"

"I don't know."

"So, it's not broken, just not working?"

"Again! I don't know."

"Well what _do _you know?"

"Well it's got power and it's active… _but_ it doesn't look like it's doing anything. Doesn't look broken either, _but_ like I said, I don't know."

"So it's just not actively doing something?"

"Maybe…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why isn't it doing something when it's _not_ broken, _got_ power and _is_ active like you say."

"Good question, but still, I don't know."

"Can't you just push a few buttons and…"

"Actually that would be pretty dangerous, seeing as I don't know what it is or does, or that I don't know what will happen if _you_ just randomly push some buttons."

"So? _You_ would probably know which buttons to push, wouldn't you?"

"And I already tried that!" McKay cried out. "You give it a try if you want."

Sheppard pushed some buttons and said, "Nothing happened."

McKay grunted, "Yes of course, nothing happened. Like I said…"

Rodney obviously was irritated by Sheppard and even more so by the device.

"Maybe, we could try dialing Atlantis with this?"

"I've already tried that too."

"Maybe I should try again?" Sheppard suggested.

"You go ahead, but it won't do anything."

Sheppard dialed Atlantis, but again nothing happened. However this time the _symbols lit up_.

"I told you so." McKay pointed out.

"Why don't the buttons work? They do still light up when I touch them."

The scientist explained, "Well, it seems like the device isn't accepting the input and don't ask me why."

Sheppard was just about to interrupt the scientist and ask 'why', but he got the warning look from McKay and took a deep breath instead.

"It's definitely active now. I probably activated it when I was trying to figure out what it was for… and having the gene, I could do that … _but_ apparently that isn't enough _this_ time. I'm pretty sure now that it's intact and has power. It must have some other power source than the Naquadah generator though 'cause it feeds from a closed circuit. Could be powered by a Zed.P.M., but I can't know for sure. There's definitely some sort of buffer where the energy is stored…"

Major Lorne looked at his watch pointedly and interjected, "Well we'll just have to leave it for now. You're expected at the village. Dr. Keller is waiting."

McKay, now remembering his promise to Jennifer to come back _as soon as possible_, got up, left his tablet and rucksack there and started to leave. Lorne and Sheppard gave each other a – surprised and shocked – look.

They were both thinking the same_, Rodney leaving some new piece of very mysterious technology, which was possibly powered by a Zed.P.M. __and his computer, __without any protest, to visit some people in a village… This was new! Certainly for Rodney and this was probably only because Jennifer had asked him personally? What was up with that? This definitely was new!_

They quickly hurried after the scientist who was already leaving the room and entering the hallway.

TBC


	4. The Gift

**Chapter 4: The Gift**

* * *

_**A/N:** I want to thank my fantastic and unwavering beta-reader **TheIceMenace**. I would also like to thank **RodneyIsGodney** for her input on the first three chapters. Thirdly, my thank-you goes out to **x Varda x** and **Daryst** for their input on the first and second chapter._

* * *

McKay and Sheppard were walking through the forest towards the village. They had left Major Lorne and his team back at the ruins. McKay was right as usual, this planet was really nice and the weather was incredible. Sheppard was enjoying the walk, but McKay had become tense once again, though the reason hadn't changed. His friend was still anxious to get back to Keller.

Sheppard asked, "So, any idea what to expect?"

"No, not really," his companion responded, "Jennifer was pretty excited though. She made me promise I would be back soon. Apparently there's some sort of ceremony I think. That can't be bad, can it? They just want to thank us for our help. I'm just happy _not _to be shot at for once!"

Sheppard nodded and agreed, "Yes, you're right. So, a surprise then?"

"Yes."

They continued walking and soon they emerged from the forest at the outer edge of the village. They proceeded down the main street, lined with brick houses, towards the center of the village. They only saw a few locals and Rodney started to wonder where everyone had gone. Suddenly Jennifer stood in their path, right in front of them. She had emerged through a door of some house in the village.

_Looking as beautiful as always, _Rodney thought.

"Finally." Jennifer said, "What _took_ you so long?"

The prettiest doctor in the Pegasus galaxy greeted the Colonel by giving him a smile that made Rodney just a little bit jealous.

"Colonel, nice of you to join us."

She sounded very relieved he had come along, but Rodney did not look like he shared her opinion. Obviously, he'd rather be alone with her.

_I'm certainly happy John came along and soon Rodney will be as well! _Jennifer thought.

"Thanks…" Sheppard began, but Keller had already turned all of her attention to Rodney. She stepped towards him and leaned forward.

"Hi," she whispered in his ear and gave him a quick but tender kiss and a gentle smile.

"Hi," Rodney breathed back and returned her smile.

"Follow me, please." Keller requested.

She led the way to the end of the main street and they crossed the central village square, one of the rare parts that was paved with rough cobbles. It was enclosed by the largest and most prestigious houses of the village and one very large building. They entered the central and largest building in the village, some sort of town hall.

After crossing the threshold and walking through a large ornate hallway, they found themselves standing on an old wooden floor in a high-ceilinged large hall with rough stone walls adorned with the most fascinating woodwork and stained-glass-windows. Light streamed in through the windows and from oil-lamps on the ceiling. A large number of people were gathered in the hall, all conversing loudly, creating a buzz of conversation.

"This is Gerda," Jennifer introduced the woman approaching them, "the leader of these people. She will be presenting us with a special gift as a thank you."

Jennifer looked at Rodney and said with a smile that mirrored the hope in her voice. "Gerda said I could have anything I wanted. I hope you will like this, Rodney."

Gerda, who had followed Jennifer's look, smiled and said, "It is good to meet you, Dr. Rodney McKay. I've heard a lot about you. May I be the first one to congratulate you? I must say you have chosen wisely."

The woman firmly shook McKay's hand and smiled brightly at him. This left McKay looking first surprised and then confused. He looked at her and then Jennifer. The doctor tugged his arm and pulled him closer.

Gerda turned to Sheppard, "And you must be Colonel John Sheppard. Jennifer hoped you would come as well. I understand that you are Dr. McKay's best friend. Who could be better suited than you? You are not familiar with the union-ceremony so come with me. We must prepare and I will explain."

Gerda turned, clearly expecting John to follow her, but he only looked as confused as Rodney.

Jennifer nodded encouragement and made a shooting gesture.

"It's okay," Jennifer assured him.

John shrugged and followed Gerda.

"Jennifer, w-w-what's going on?" Rodney asked tentatively.

She hesitated, then took a deep breath, the words coming out in a rush. "Gerda asked me what I wanted as a reward for our help, but I told her it wasn't necessary, we were glad to do it. These people have so little and I didn't want to take anything from them that they could ill afford, but she was very insistent. I told her I would think about it, hoping she would just let it go, but she didn't."

"Yesterday she told me about a ritual they perform when two people are in love and want to establish to all others that they are together and no longer available. It, uh, isn't exactly a wedding or marriage, it's not _that_ binding. It's more like an… engagement, an affirmation of love…"

"Rodney, I thought this would be a good idea. We wouldn't actually be taking anything from them and they would still, by their traditions, be giving us a gift. It would prove to everyone on Atlantis that we are together and they would know, with certainty, how much we care about each other."

"We aren't natives to this villages and wouldn't normally be allowed to do this. However, they _are_ willing to make an exception just for us."

She took a deep breath and gathered her resolve. "I love you, Rodney. Do you, uh, love… me? I-I-if you do and you would like to, uh, do this then…"

Jennifer faltered and fell silent. She sounded more like Rodney than herself. He was definitely rubbing off on her. Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen, but she didn't care. She loved him for better or worse.

Rodney just stared at her, his brain trying to process everything she had just told him. Then the most blissful look appeared on Rodney's face. His mind started whirling and his breathing increased. He tried, but Atlantis' resident genius couldn't describe the feelings that rushed through him. The mixture of love, joy and delight nearly overwhelmed his senses.

Finally able to speak again he said, "Yes."

Jennifer looked up and found his eyes.

His blue eyes shone, filled with emotions he didn't know how to express because he had never felt them before.

"I _do_ love you, Jennifer. More than I could ever say." Rodney said quietly.

Rodney pulled her close and they shared a kiss. The fire burning inside them could have lit the entire room and the sparks they felt could light a thousand candles.

Rodney whispered in her ear, "I think it's a… wonderful idea. Thank you!"

Rodney gave her another quick kiss and released her.

Jennifer was _so_ relieved. She had been hoping that he would finally say the words again. Watching the video log just was not the same as hearing him say it out loud.

Jennifer remembered what had happened back on Earth, after Rodney had breathed life back into her hypothermic body. After he had brought her back to life – when she had gone into hypothermic shock – and she had confessed her own feelings, she knew he had been about to express his love, but she just could not resist kissing him. Though she was chilled to the bone, the kiss and his words "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you" had filled her with a pleasant warmth emanating from her heart and spreading throughout her entire body. Jennifer would _never_ forget their first 'real' date. She was extraordinarily delighted she had chosen the union-ceremony.

"As a symbol of their love and commitment to each other," Jennifer said, "they each receive a special ring. The rings were originally Ancient wedding rings and they have been passed down for many generations to those couples who go through the ceremony. Each couple will then pass them on to the next couple and so forth."

"The rings were found in the Ancient ruins west of the city and are believed to have belonged to the rulers, sort of like a King and Queen, of their ancestors. They are said to possess a special power that strengthens the bond between the man and woman who wear them, but I don't know if I believe _that_, sounds more like a fairy tale to me."

Rodney said, "Jennifer, even if they were just two ordinary rings, I would still want to do it."

At that moment, Jennifer loved him more than ever.

She laughed when he admitted, "But I am curious to see the rings."

"You know, you sounded a lot like me. Well, just for a few moments." Rodney teased.

When she opened her mouth to make a defense, there was a loud ringing. All conversation ceased and everyone turned to look toward the far end of the room where Gerda now stood, with John at her side, holding a small box and looking like he had just won the lottery.

"Dr. Jennifer Keller and Dr. Rodney McKay," Gerda intoned, "would you please come forward?"

All eyes turned to the physician and the physicist as they moved to join Gerda and John.

Gerda announced, "We are gathered here today to thank the kind people from Atlantis. Their help has been most welcome and is greatly appreciated. To show our gratitude, we will now perform the union-ceremony."

Thunderous applause from the villagers followed her pronouncement.

"Today Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay have chosen to deepen their bond and affirm their love for each other. To this end, we now declare for all to hear and know that they will forever more be as one with us. From this day on, no other man or woman can or will come between them. If there are objections, let them be heard now."

She paused, a heavy silence greeted her words.

Gerda smiled and continued, "I present to you, Colonel John Sheppard as witness for all the people of Atlantis and guardian for Rodney and Jennifer."

Sheppard grinned proudly and winked at McKay and Keller.

Gerda asked, "Would you please join your guardian? Rodney to John's right and Jennifer to his left."

Now John spoke. "Thank you Gerda. As representative for Atlantis, I will say that helping you and your wonderful people has been our pleasure. May this be the beginning of a lasting friendship. I am tremendously honored to be given the chance to be the ring-guardian, especially for Rodney and Jennifer. I want to thank them for their trust in me _and_ for entrusting me with this important task."

"Rodney… Jennifer… I'm not really good at giving, well, good speeches…"

He was interrupted by loud applause. Rodney laid a hand on Sheppard's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Jennifer kissed his cheek.

Together they said, "Thank you, John."

Everyone eventually calmed down and Colonel Sheppard continued as he had been instructed by Gerda. He held out the box in front of him and opened it. Inside were two rings with miniscule Ancient writing on them. They looked fairly simple but for the small crystal embedded in each.

Sheppard said, "Jennifer, please take a ring and place it on Rodney's finger as a symbol of your unconditional love."

Jennifer chose a ring and slid it on the ring finger of Rodney's left hand.

Sheppard continued, "Rodney, please take a ring and place it on Jennifer's finger as a symbol of your unconditional love."

Rodney took the second ring and placed it on the ring finger of Jennifer's left hand.

The rings seemed to adjust to their fingers.

_Something the Ancient__s probably invented, _Rodney thought.

Now Sheppard took the right hand of each and they entwined their fingers then did the same with their left. The crystals began to glow and a warm feeling flowed through their hands and throughout their entire bodies leaving behind a tingling sensation. The glow of the crystals grew stronger and the color shifted first to a very dark scarlet red and then to a bright blue. A cheer went up from the crowd and Sheppard gestured towards Rodney and Jennifer. They kissed without letting go of each other's hands. When they pulled back, the cheering got even louder.

When Jennifer and Rodney let go of each other, the crystals continued to glow, now giving off a bright white light. The rings grew warmer and warmer, and tightened their grips on their fingers. Rodney and Jennifer let out a sigh of surprise. The crowd fell silent in awe of the magnificent light emanating from the rings. It tantalized everyone, even Sheppard who just stared transfixed at the light. The couple gasped and collapsed in a faint against their friend, who fell to the floor under their combined weight, knocking him unconscious.

The people of the village stood there in stunned silence. Nothing like this had ever happened before!

TBC


	5. The Rings of Love

**Chapter 5: The Rings of Love**

* * *

_**A/N:** I want to thank my beta-reader **DwParsnip** and I would also like to thank **RodneyIsGodney**._

* * *

John Sheppard awoke and blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the haze from them. Suddenly he became aware that he was laying on his back on a unfamiliar bed.

"Hi, there," a kind voice spoke.

Sheppard moved and tried to sit up. Gerda helped him to straighten up and his head started to ache.

"Where am I?" John asked her.

"Jennifer calls this her infirmary as this is where she helps our sick. You hit your head when you fell and were out for some time. It's not that bad and it has already been taken care of."

The American remembered what had happened and now realized why he had a headache.

The Colonel asked, "Where are Rodney and Jennifer? Are they okay?"

"They are fine. They were unconscious too for a little while, but woke up quickly after we moved them here. I believe Rodney is waiting outside. Jennifer just left, but she will be back soon when…"

Just as she said that, Jennifer appeared and walked towards them.

She greeted Gerda, "I've finally found the scanner I was looking for…"

Then the doctor noticed that Sheppard was conscious and voiced her concern, "Hi John, good to see you awake, _but_ you should lie down until I'm sure you're completely fine."

She urged the Colonel to lay back down and continued while she scanned him. "Doesn't look like you have a concussion, only a cut and bruise."

"Well that's good."

Sheppard then expressed his own worry, "How are you and Rodney? I'm guessing you two fainting wasn't part of the ceremony?"

Gerda apologized and answered the second question, "No it's not. I'm really sorry. This has never happened before and normally nothing like that happens. The rings just glow a little and that's the end of the ceremony. I don't understand what happened."

"I'm fine," Jennifer reassured the Colonel, "I've managed to calm Rodney and he's now waiting outside. He panicked a little bit at first, but he's okay too. If it wasn't for these rings stuck on our fingers everything would be perfectly normal. It doesn't hurt or anything, they simply won't come off. As for us fainting, I really don't understand what happened yet, not exactly anyway, but I'm guessing it probably has something to do with these rings. We already called Lorne on the radio and he's contacted Atlantis, so we should be heading back soon. I'm sure we'll get a full examination once we're back home. Woolsey is sending a team to pick us up and he's also requested that Gerda come back with us."

"The rings won't come off? What's up with that _and_ you call that a little bit of glowing? That white light spread across the entire room, it was…"

Jennifer and Gerda knew what he meant. The light had overwhelmed all of their senses, made them want only to look at the light and forget about everything else. It had been tantalizing, but it had the effect of some addictive drug. For a moment they had been unaware of and uncaring about anything else.

"Well normally that isn't what happens…"

Jennifer looked at Gerda to help her explain further.

"Like I said, I've witnessed many of these ceremonies and never have I seen anything like that nor have I ever heard of it happening before. Furthermore the rings have been passed on many times and could always be easily removed from the fingers at any time."

Rodney entered the room followed by people in Hazmat suits.

"Hi John, awake are you? It's time to go everyone… our transport has arrived."

"Nice to see you too, McKay. You okay?"

He answered, "Sure, still alive, aren't I? I'm feeling fine, don't worry. Only stuck with this piece of Ancient _junk_ on my finger."

Rodney held up his left hand to show John that the ring was still on his finger.

Rodney sighed, "Those Ancients… They can't even make a simple pair of rings without having to…"

His complaints about the Ancients and their technology were lost because one of the people in Hazmat suits interjected, "We should get going Dr. McKay."

He looked at the physician and said, "You too, Doctor Keller. What about the Colonel?"

"He's fine," Jennifer replied. "He doesn't have to lay down and can move, but he should still get a more detailed scan on Atlantis."

Sheppard said, "Good, let's go."

Ignoring his headache, he got to his feet and walked towards the door. He started talking to another man in a Hazmat suit and they exited the room. The other man in the suit looked at Gerda and Jennifer turned to look at her as well. The leader was a little bit spooked by all the people in Hazmat suits.

Jennifer told her, "It's okay, come with me. You'll be fine."

The doctor took Gerda's hand and dragged her along.

They all got in the jumper parked outside the door. A few minutes later they were in the air and a few minutes after that, they arrived back at Atlantis. All four of them were immediately placed in quarantine, in four separate isolation chambers, after which they were fully 'decontaminated' and as Jennifer had predicted, they all received full examinations. They even – amongst other things – got brand new clothes, the typical dull white infirmary scrubs. All sorts of computers and other machines were used to get dozens of readings, but the rings received special attention with even more scans and hundreds of photos.

* * *

It had been almost a day after their return, but Colonel Sheppard was still in his isolation chamber and bored to death. Not to mention how very annoyed and a little mad he was becoming. He had been forced to sit and do nothing. On the other hand, he had been able to get some sleep and it was nice to get some rest sometimes, but he wasn't even a bit tired anymore. Nevertheless, being stuck in an isolation chamber was not relaxing!

He had not heard anything about Rodney or Jennifer nor had he received any other news from anyone. Although Zelenka and Beckett had been there, they had not said much when they had been in the room with him and he had seen Woolsey looking down on him from behind the glass, but the diplomat had not come in or said anything either. They did however have a lot of questions. Dr. Beckett, for example, had asked him what had happened and just like the many others, he had asked Sheppard to remember all sorts of things and details. The Colonel had already recounted his story, his version of what had happened, several times.

John thought,_ Knowing the Ancients, though, this severe precaution was probably not a bad thing, but they could keep him in the loop, couldn't they?_

It was getting harder to be rational about this while being stuck in an isolation chamber. The Colonel was pacing the room when suddenly the doors opened and Richard Woolsey entered. He didn't wear a protective suit or anything like the others had done when they came inside.

"Mr. Woolsey, nice of you to visit," Sheppard addressed him.

Woolsey did not take a seat, but just stood upright fixed on one spot with the normal blank expression on his face. He nodded and explained, "Hello Colonel. Dr. Beckett has informed me that you're perfectly healthy now and they can't find anything wrong anymore. As you can see, you're not infected with anything or carrying anything around anymore. You will be pleased to hear that you can leave this room, as we are now sure that you are not a threat to anyone."

"As for Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller," said Richard, sensing John's unspoken question, "_they_ still remain quarantined and corroborated your story as did the woman who came back with you. What's her name? Gerda?"

Sheppard nodded and the diplomat proceeded, "We've already questioned her about the rings and ceremony, amongst other things, and we believe she's telling the truth. She's also been fully examined just like everyone else who has been on the planet _or_ in contact with her people, but it turned up nothing. As we speak, there are scientists on the planet who are investigating the village and questioning the villagers, but apparently they are just as surprised as we are. Everyone is cooperating fully, but no results from that end, so far. It looks like only Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay, who are still wearing those rings, are affected. We've already tried everything, short of amputating their fingers; but don't worry other than being unable to remove the rings, they are perfectly fine. However, Dr. Beckett is more suited to explain this than I am. We are focusing almost all of our attention on those rings now."

Richard Woolsey paused and John opened his mouth to ask a question, but he did not get the opportunity to voice it.

Woolsey told Sheppard, "I suggest you get a change of clothes and freshen up a little bit because there's a briefing within half an hour and I expect to see you there. Major Lorne, Dr. Beckett, Dr. Zelenka and Gerda will also be there."

He turned around and left.

* * *

Half an hour later Sheppard sat down in the conference room of Atlantis between Dr. Beckett and Gerda. Woolsey came in, took a seat and the doors closed behind him.

"Anything new?" Mr. Woolsey asked Major Lorne who was also sitting at the table.

"We talked to the villagers who helped us and they answered all of our questions, _but_ it did _not _turn up anything useful, except _maybe_ one story which I only found remotely interesting. The search of the village _also_ turned out to be a waste of time because, _despite_ our joined efforts…

"What's the story?" Sheppard jumped in.

"Some sort of historian, called Boris…"

"Borik," Gerda interjected. "He's the wisest man of our people and he knows a lot of our history and…"

Woolsey, not interested in who Boris or Borik might be, asked Lorne, "The story?"

Lorne reported to Woolsey. "Well, _Borik_ said the rings were found in the Ancient ruins by some shepherd. According to legends, they are the rings of the King and Queen, probably Ancients, who lived in that outpost and were most likely killed when the place was destroyed by the Wraith thousands of years ago. The rings are believed to possess some magical powers and strengthen the bond between their bearers. According to Borik, the King and Queen had some special gift. He was particularly intrigued by my radio and earpiece which reminded him of the tales about their ancestors, because, apparently, it's believed they could communicate with their minds. It's also believed that the rings would protect the persons wearing them, but I don't know… Besides that story, we haven't learned anything useful. I left four Marines on the planet, who volunteered to stay with the base camp, but everyone else has returned. I don't think my men on the planet are in any danger."

Woolsey concurred. "Okay, good work, Major. I agree with you. We should keep the base camp occupied and I think we can safely say that nothing on the planet poses a threat to us. We'll continue our presence and provide help to the people. However, I do want you to take the necessary precautions and check in with us every six hours. _Do_ be careful, Major."

Lorne nodded and Gerda, who was clearly relieved, also agreed.

Woolsey ordered, "Major, please return to the planet. Gerda will join you."

Gerda stood up and said, "Thank you very much. All of you. I'm really sorry about what happened to Jennifer and Rodney. Jennifer has been most kind to us and we had hoped to show our gratitude, _not_ harm them in any way. You're very kind people and we'll do anything to help them, I promise! I must return to my people, but I hope that my presence here has helped you and I'm more than willing to return if you require my presence or assistance again. Give Jennifer and Rodney my best wishes and tell them that we are truly sorry for what happened."

"Will do," Sheppard replied.

"We believe you," Woolsey said. "It's greatly appreciated and we will stay in touch. Dr. Beckett here, will come by later."

After Major Lorne and Gerda had left, Dr. Zelenka entered and took the seat Major Lorne had just vacated. The doors closed again and Zelenka turned on the screen to reveal detailed images and scans of the rings.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak Colonel Sheppard looked at Beckett and asked, "What's going on with McKay and Keller?"

"Well Colonel, we aren't sure," Beckett explained. "We can't remove the rings from their fingers and we don't know why. It seems like they both have undergone some changes. They have some new proteins in their blood, some areas of their brains are more active than normal and I'm pretty sure they have some new genes embedded in their genomes. Looks like they've had a treatment with some retrovirus, similar to what we do to give our people the ATA-gene, but most traces of the unknown retrovirus are all already gone. Seems as though it initiated the changes and then just left their bodies. We've tried to let the retrovirus interact with some live tissue, but nothing happened. It's not contagious or anything, but we aren't taking any risks because we still don't know what any of it does."

"We've also found traces of the retrovirus in your system and that's why we kept you in isolation all this time, but your latest scans indicate that you haven't undergone any changes and the virus we found in your system was completely inactive. It has already left your body and you're perfectly clean now. It's a safe bet that something about those rings is causing the virus to be active within Jennifer and Rodney and affect the changes, while it's completely inactive within your body. None of the other people from Atlantis are showing any changes or traces of the virus in their system. We've even examined Gerda and some of her people, but again we haven't found anything; no traces of the virus nor changes like Rodney and Jennifer underwent."

Beckett paused before he introduced his hypothesis.

"You've told me that _you touched_ the rings so that's probably when you were infected. We're being cautious now and I've ordered that _no one else_ may touch the rings. As the virus seems to be inactive when you're not wearing one of the rings, it didn't initiate any changes within you and shouldn't harm anyone else, even if they were infected, but like I said, we're taking _no_ risks."

For a second time Carson paused to let the information sink in and then continued.

"Since this is clearly Ancient technology, I'm also guessing that you need the Ancient gene to activate the rings. That's probably why something like this never happened before as none of the villagers possess the gene. You or Rodney probably activated the rings and that's when the three of you were most likely infected."

Dr. Zelenka now continued with, "We have some preliminary findings."

He pressed some buttons on his tablet and a detailed scan of one of the rings appeared on the large screen in the room.

"You could say the rings are probably mini Ancient 'personal' computers. It looks like we aren't the only ones trying to make everything smaller or thinner and even more smaller after that. It isn't that surprising when you come to think of it. After all, the Ancients _did_ develop those nanites as their _ultimate_ weapon. A very little weapon!"

Sheppard looked unnerved. _He did not like those things at all!_

"It's actually pretty impressive and very fascinating. First look at the – still glowing – crystal. That miniscule crystal is a _very_ advanced data storage device – an incredibly redundant, very efficient 'hard drive' – with an incredibly complex Ancient coding stored in it. It could probably store about 25% of the Ancient database and we have _yet_ to find a way to study it. Honestly, I don't think we'll find one _even if_ we find a way to get around the huge amount of data."

"At the same time, so _we think_, the crystal is also some sort of transmitter. More than likely it's some sort of communication device. And that's not all, the rings _were_ definitely giving off some weird radiation too, but that was _only_ for the first few hours they were here which makes it even more peculiar. As we've never seen it before, we have absolutely no idea of its function or effects, but it's very unlikely it's dangerous. However, we can't rule anything out."

"Besides the radiation, there's also something like a radio signal present, like a cell phone, but much, _much more_ advanced! And as for the material the rings are made of… uhm…"

Zelenka's explanation and comparisons were getting him surprised and unbelieving looks.

He pushed his glasses back upon his nose and continued. "We haven't the faintest clue about what they are made of and scans haven't told us anything either. Not only does it not respond to anything, it's also impenetrable and incredibly strong. It's most unlikely that we'll figure out what they are made of, even _more_ so than us deciphering the Ancient code. It must be incredibly flexible and adaptive, and as I understand it the diameter of the rings automatically adjusts to the fingers of the persons putting them on. We've tried to cut through it with our strongest blades in an attempt to remove the rings, but that didn't even put a scratch in it. I've used a blade which cuts through a piece of gold, just like a knife through butter and the only result was wasting a perfectly good blade."

"Isn't that dangerous?" a shocked Sheppard asked.

"Maybe a little, but Rodney made me to do it," Zelenka admitted. "However, I did use a force field to protect his fingers and the rest of his arm."

"But why can't they just pull the rings over their fingers?" Sheppard asked. "Clearly if it can adjust its diameter and they had no trouble putting them on, couldn't they just take them off?"

Zelenka handed the remote to Dr. Beckett, who pushed a button and a new scan appeared on screen.

"As you can see, Colonel," Dr. Beckett explained as he pointed out small dark lines, "tendrils of some unknown material have spread throughout their entire hands, linking the ring with blood vessels, nerves, bones, soft tissue… It's a surgeon's worst nightmare and it's been like this since we put them under the scanner. God knows how it formed as fast as it did. Even where the material came from is still a mystery, although I have a theory."

Zelenka pointed at yet another image that appeared on the screen and added, "Furthermore the material of the ring, as you can see here, has little barbs attached through the skin into their fingers."

Sheppard grimaced. The images weren't nice to look at, that was for sure. These rings clearly weren't meant to be removed from the fingers.

Zelenka continued and showed them four new detailed photographs of both rings. "As you can see the rings are perfectly smooth, not even the slightest scratch – very impressive after thousands of years – except for that miniscule Ancient writing. I couldn't make heads or tails of it, but I got some help from Dr. Jackson who translated it for me. Actually he was only able to translate half of it because there are still some words that we don't know what they mean. We do know it's a derivative of an obscure Ancient dialect."

"The writing on this one, the one on Rodney's finger says something like: 'This is the ring of the King of' … something we can't translate … and then it mentions something about powers he would supposedly posses with this ring. It also says it will allow him to control '**The Device of Light**'. The writing on Jennifer's ring says just about the same, except of course it doesn't say King but Queen. Seems to me like those legends have some truth to them after all."

"Dr. Jackson also added a little note. He's sure after seeing the photos that they are some sort of Ancient wedding rings, especially because the last lines says: 'Through Love United' and 'These are **The Rings of Love**'…"

"And that's not all, if you look at this," new scans of the rings appeared, "you can clearly see there's writing on the inside too and by combining several scans together we've managed to make a 3D-model of the rings and extrapolate the text."

A 3D-model and some Ancient text showed up on the screen.

"This part of the writing says something about a special bond the two people wearing the rings have or will have. Dr. Jackson thinks it says: 'Connected forever… Talking without words… Speaking without sound… Images in the mind…Seeing through another pair of eyes… Feeling and being one forever and always united…' This _is_ consistent with the theory of it being, at least, some sort of communication device."

"But it also states a warning of some sort, not to treat this gift lightly. It goes on about something special that is required, something like: 'Love without terms' or…"

"Unconditional love?" Sheppard suggested.

Radek agreed, "Yes, I think so, Colonel."

"That's what Gerda told me," John recalled. "The rings are Jennifer and Rodney's symbols of unconditional love."

There was silence until Sheppard asked, "But why did they faint?"

Beckett answered, "Although our physiology is very similar to that of the Ancients, there _are_ differences and probably certain incompatibilities as well. Don't forget that! These rings were clearly made for Ancients not humans. Jennifer doesn't even have the Ancient gene, but clearly that isn't a problem, as you or Rodney activated her ring. Maybe Rodney holding her hand was enough or perhaps only one of them has to possess the gene or the rings may only need to be activated by someone possessing the gene like yourself. We can't be sure."

The Scottish doctor paused and wondered how to go on.

"The incompatibilities probably made them faint… _But_ they weren't enough of a problem to stop the process. We _can't_ be sure _if_ it's normal for the rings not being removable or _if_ that's just another incompatibility."

Zelenka, however, had a different opinion. "I'm sorry Carson, but I don't think that's the case. This Ancient programming is incredibly sophisticated and creative. From what we've gathered and learned this far, we must assume that these rings were not made for just one specific pair of Ancients. Certain incompatibilities exist between different couples of Ancients as well. The fact that the diameter and size of the rings adjusts itself to the fingers, for example, suggests that their creators foresaw incompatibility issues. Therefore we must assume that the code and programming adapted itself _and_ the virus to this new situation."

Zelenka recalled what Beckett had told him earlier. "You yourself suggested that the virus was created by the programming of the ring with building blocks it got from Rodney and Jennifer. If it can do all that, then their fainting would probably have been the fault of some incompatibility or adjustment, but – "

" – The rings would be functioning correctly by now as it looks like the process has already been completed." Carson interjected as he realized where Radek was going. "That's actually pretty smart. Not using foreign elements and instead using the familiar building blocks of their own bodies would prevent rejection. I think you're right, Radek. But that would also mean that the rings being stuck is normal and that we – "

" – Can't remove them!" Zelenka now picked up. "Yes! But I don't see why the Ancients would do that. I don't think it can be harmful or dangerous though."

Sheppard was more skeptical. "We still don't know what those changes actually do. That might be a problem! What about the 'special powers'?"

"Nothing!" and "No idea!" Beckett and Zelenka replied.

Woolsey finally spoke out after having listened quietly, looking more and more amazed, confused and shocked, wondering if he was hearing everything correctly.

"So, these rings will be stuck on their fingers forever? They will give them special powers, bond them together and … You _are_ saying Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay are **King and Queen** wearing **The Rings of Love** and are officially married according to the Ancients? Whatever that means?"

John, Carson and Radek hesitated.

"Well, yes." Radek eventually said.

TBC


	6. King

**Chapter 6: King…**

* * *

_Thanks to my beta-readers __**RodneyIsGodney**__ and __**DwParsnip**__._

* * *

Meanwhile Rodney and Jennifer were still in their own isolation chambers. It had been decided that they would remain there, at least for the time being. Unlike Sheppard, for the first 24 hours while being held in the isolation chamber, they both had been sleeping and resting a lot. It was a side effect of the changes. The transformation had required a lot of energy and so it was normal that they had been tired and needed their rest. As the changes they had undergone were already completed within the first hour and they were now rested, they got the same feelings as Sheppard had been experiencing earlier. Fortunately they were soon informed of their situations and brought up to speed. Jennifer had gotten a visit from Dr. Beckett and Rodney from Col. Sheppard.

Rodney was getting more and more unpleasant to be around and it got even worse by the hour. Being stuck in an isolation chamber with a piece of irremovable Ancient technology on his finger, not being able to do anything about it and having to trust others to find a solution was torture. It was more than Rodney could handle. That being a serious understatement for Rodney, Jennifer wasn't good at it either. Luckily she was calmer and more rational.

When entering the isolation chambers the visitors weren't wearing Hazmat suits anymore, but there were still precautions in place. For example, everyone knew they were not to touch Jennifer or Rodney without protection and certainly under no circumstances were they to touch the rings. Also, both of them still weren't allowed to leave the isolation chambers.

Nothing had changed in the last sixty hours and it had been seventy-two hours since their return from the planet. The rings were still irremovable; they still had some new proteins and genes; and some areas in their brain were a little more active than they should have been. The problem and remarkable thing was they both felt fine. They felt no pain, no discomfort, no fever, no tiredness, no symptoms of any disease… There were no special new powers, no fainting, no new abilities… Zelenka and his team had not discovered or unraveled anything new nor had Dr. Beckett and his team nor had anyone else for that matter. Rodney and Jennifer were both going crazy. Plus, they weren't allowed to see each other and that only worsened the situation.

Rodney sulked and sat on a chair in a corner of the room, arms and legs crossed. He, yet again, had been denied his request to get his computer. He had also snapped and yelled at Sheppard who had come in earlier. Sheppard had not told him anything new. Apparently Woolsey still wanted them to stay – separated – in their isolation chambers. McKay suddenly realized that he had not seen or spoken Woolsey since the first day he had been in there. 'Think of the devil'… The door opened and Richard Woolsey entered the room with Col. Sheppard hesitantly following.

Richard thought it would be best to come straight to the point and avoid certain questions and things like asking how the astrophysicist was holding up.

"Dr. McKay, I'm here to inform you myself about our course of action for the next few days. I have just visited and informed Dr. Keller as well."

McKay did not say anything. He only glared fiercely at the expedition leader, arms still crossed tightly. Many would probably have scurried from the room, but Woolsey just stared back. His expression was tense and his voice very formal.

"We are removing _some of_ the precautions and you can have regular visits. The radiation hasn't returned and Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Beckett think it was the radiation that made the virus active, but we have no way of confirming that. We can't even recreate the radiation. Also, they are sure that the virus is now completely gone and that it should be safe, as long as no one touches the rings. Perhaps you can _even_ have a computer and we'll make it as comfortable as possible, _but_ you and Dr. Keller _won't be allowed_ outside your isolation chambers. We're _not_ taking any risks with that. I'm sorry, _but_ I suggest you get comfortable here because you will be here for _at least_ another three days. We're _still_ looking for some new insights and we are putting a lot of effort in trying to find a way to remove the rings _safely_ and reverse the changes…"

All of a sudden McKay reared up. He stood up so fast his chair fell backwards onto the floor with a crash. Clearly he had been on edge and had now lost control.

He shouted, "THREE DAYS?"

Sheppard backed away a little bit. He had only seen McKay lose control like this a few times. Possibly McKay's claustrophobia was now also getting to him. Woolsey, however, did not budge.

He just blinked and very calmly declared, "You'll indeed have to stay here for **at least another three days** and then we'll reevaluate the situation."

"Oh, I will **not**! I'm leaving this prison right now! Let's see **you** stop me! I'm perfectly capable of solving this problem. I'll have it fixed in a couple of hours and get rid of this annoying piece of worthless Ancient **junk.** Then I'll go to the first, biggest, wide open field I can find. **And** I'm taking Jennifer with me."

Rodney started walking and pushed past Sheppard and Woolsey on his way to the door.

Woolsey raised his voice, "Guards!"

Two large and intimidating Marines, each armed with a stunner, appeared and pointed them at Rodney.

Woolsey now sounded very much in control of the situation and his voice was filled with authority when he announced, "**Dr. McKay**! Please calm down. You will stay **here** as I have ordered you to do. If you **do** try to leave, these guards will **not** hesitate to fire upon you as I have instructed them. You will **not** endanger yourself or anyone else by leaving."

Meredith Rodney McKay wouldn't be McKay if he had just given up now. He had stopped, but set course for the exit again. Sheppard blocked his path, not giving the guards the chance to stun his friend and at the same time preventing him from leaving.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Rodney yelled at Sheppard.

Sheppard gave him a warning look, but before he could retort, Woolsey spoke again, "Dr. McKay sit back down **immediately** and calm down! I have given you a clear and **direct order**. You **will** obey it. I've had **more than enough** of your inability to listen to me, accept a 'No' for an answer. **Now you will do as I tell you!** This is exactly the same as before. And as it turned out, I was completely **right** to demand that you would take someone with you to the planet. I have completely lost all of my patience with you. You're not only getting yourself into trouble but others as well with your **reckless behavior**. You were going to that planet to examine an Ancient device, which you completely **ignored** and failed to do. **Instead you got into trouble**, as **usual** by …"

Woolsey's voice was ringing through the room. A lot of people had gathered behind the glass to look down at what was happening in there, but neither Rodney nor Woolsey seemed to notice. No one had seen Woolsey so angry before. Normally the bureaucrat was a very dull man and almost no one ever saw him giving away any of his feelings or emotions. Rodney McKay, however, was known for his angry outbursts and unpleasant demeanor, but this, even for McKay, was different. McKay got very red, blood racing towards his head like steam would come out of his ears any moment and he could explode if it did not.

His insides roared. He screamed out and shut out Woolsey, "I can damn well take care of myself. I'm still the smartest person around here and…"

Woolsey had quite enough of it. The arrogance was just too much and he exploded, "**NO, CLEARLY YOU CAN'T!** You have **behaved like the stupidest person in this entire expedition, showing the intelligence of a toddler**. Putting on an **unknown and potentially very dangerous** Ancient piece of technology…"

He tried to gasp a breath, "…onto your fingers **and** activating it, **without** even considering the consequences or examining the rings before and… You are in a leadership position as head of the science and research department where you should set an example…"

Woolsey had to pause to catch his breath again.

"You haven't only endangered _your_ life, **but also that** of **Dr. Keller** and **Col. Sheppard** as well… Hell, you could have even very well killed all the people of that village and **all expedition members**. Clearly you don't have any consideration for the lives of the **people around you**. I gave you **a lot of freedom**. I let you go to that planet and I approved the mission **because you** were going to examine that device. You've dropped all of your other work. You told me that it would be worth it and **I trusted you**. I trusted you to think rationally and not to do anything reckless."

Woolsey stopped. Letting off some steam had clearly calmed him. When he spoke again he sounded calmer, but very disappointed. "I never thought you would so recklessly endanger other people's lives, especially not the lives of Col. Sheppard and Dr. Keller. As I understand it, you are _married_ now according to the customs of the people on 432 and probably _also_ according to the Ancients. You even made Col. Sheppard your ring-guardian."

McKay opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again without making a sound. Thoughts were swirling around in his head along with echoes of Woolsey's words. The shouting had been bad, but the disappointment was worse.

_He, the self-appointed genius in two galaxies, had failed. Clearly Woolsey wasn't right. No way! Not completely anyway, but maybe… Maybe he was right on some points but… Maybe… He was angry and some things just weren't true, but others were. He had put on this ring. He hadn't examined the device thoroughly like he had promised and that was the mission. He hadn't examined the rings either. Hadn't even taken a closer look at them. True, it hadn't been __**his**__ idea but he was __**never **__going to say or admit __**that**__! Besides, he had thought it a wonderful idea at the time. Woolsey had also given him a lot of freedom and he had abused that freedom and trust for personal motives, but he hadn't meant for anyone to get harmed, certainly __**not**__ Jennifer. Woolsey was right. He had endangered her life. He could not be trusted._

McKay's anger ebbed away. He just felt useless all of a sudden and not so smart anymore. Woolsey sighed and shook his head in disappointment. The bureaucrat also regretted that he had let it come this far and that it had ended with a shouting match. This had not been what he had wanted, but he still felt agitated. He left the room, Sheppard followed him and the door closed behind them. McKay dimmed the lights, just sat down on the floor in the darkest corner of the room – next to the toppled chair – and stared out in front of him. The people who had been watching intently left and he was all alone.

TBC


	7. Queen

**Chapter 7: … And Queen**

* * *

_Thanks to my beta-readers __**RodneyIsGodney**__ and __**DwParsnip**__._

* * *

Jennifer Keller was still in her isolation room. Richard Woolsey had just left after having informed her about the current situation and the course of action. She had to stay in this awful room for at least another three days. She was glad some of the precautions had been deemed unnecessary, but she wanted to see Rodney. He was all she had been able to think about since Woolsey had left. Jennifer was sure he would not be doing well. Carson had not told her that, _but_ he did not need to. The look on his face when she had asked how Rodney was doing had been more than enough as to tell her. Woolsey would probably be informing Rodney right now. The door opened and Carson Beckett entered.

"How are you doing, love? I heard that Mr. Woolsey paid you a visit?"

"Yes…" Jennifer started.

She wanted to answer but was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions. Everything went black, but she had not closed her eyes. The blond doctor thought she was going to faint again, but she did not. Jennifer got the strangest feeling, like she was sitting down in a chair. Nothing was making any sense anymore. _How can I be in a chair?_ She was standing upright, but at the same time it felt like she was sitting. The young woman felt her legs getting weak and she was not able to stand any longer. _Had her legs turned into jelly?_ She was falling… She would hit the ground, although she could not see or feel the floor onto which she had been standing a moment earlier… Her arms did not respond nor did her legs… Someone caught her… _Who?_ She did not know… It all disappeared...

She was standing in another isolation room. Everything was blurred, but she could clearly make out Richard Woolsey standing in front of her… Jennifer could not move or speak… _I am a spectator,_ she realized. Suddenly the urge to kick the man in the head got very strong… She was angry and scared. The walls were coming towards her. The ceiling and the floor were shrinking… She was moving… She was losing control… _What is happening to me?_ She got claustrophobic. Then, she heard voices. They were yelling, but she could not make out the words… She was getting dizzy… Suddenly Jennifer heard her name, it was Woolsey's voice: "… only endangered … but also that of Dr. Keller … as well…" Her name kept echoing in her head mixed with other words. "… Jennifer… died… Dr. Keller … trusted you … freedom … reckless … Jennifer … married … endangered … lives …" She felt a heart-wrenching pain. No anger anymore… Woolsey was gone… Her vision faded… Everything went dark. She felt miserable.

"… Jennifer… Jennifer…" There was it again. Someone was saying her name and the voice sounded familiar.

* * *

"… Jennifer…" Again someone was saying her name.

This voice also sounded familiar, but it was not the same as the one she had heard in her mind earlier. Jennifer tried to open her eyes. She stirred and moved a little. It was a man's voice. He was hovering above her.

She heard him say, "Just stay where you are, love. You passed out again. It's okay now, don't worry. You're fine now."

Keller was laying down on an 'infirmary bed'. Her senses returned to her and she could now clearly see Carson standing next to her. He was fiddling with some scanner. She wanted to know what had occurred.

"Carson? Why am I laying down again. I don't remember… What happened?"

Beckett sounded very concerned, "We were talking. I asked you a question, but you didn't respond and then you passed out. I was just in time to catch you and put you down here. You were unresponsive for about five minutes and unconscious for about fifteen more. I'm still scanning you, but nothing looks out of the ordinary. What is the last thing you remember?"

Jennifer recounted, "I was here. You walked through the door and then… It was really weird. I was sitting and standing at the same time and… I wasn't in control and I couldn't move my arms or my legs. Mr. Woolsey was there… John was there as well… I felt incredibly angry and scared. I was scared and... Woolsey was shouting at me. I was shouting too, but it wasn't my voice. Then I kept hearing him saying my name… It was ringing in my head… I was scared… He left but now someone else was…"

Jennifer stopped. She could not go on. She could not describe what had happened and she felt miserable again. Carson now also _looked_ very concerned.

Jennifer pondered, _Maybe he thinks I'm going crazy. I probably am going crazy, but it felt so real, so overwhelming._ She looked at Dr. Beckett standing next to her and sat up. No dizziness, no visions, no overwhelming emotions…

"What did the scan say," she enquired.

Carson did not respond, so she took the scanner out of his hand and turned it around to take a look at it only to find the screen black. Carson had not found anything and had turned it off, but the moment she took it, the screen flickered and the device became active again.

The Scottish doctor stammered and asked, "How did you do that?"

Carson was clearly very unnerved and deeply concerned. He was unmistakably afraid of her now too!

Jennifer asked surprised, "What do you mean?"

One question got stuck in her head,_ What is going on?_

She defended her actions, "I just took the scanner to have a look at it. I'm still a doctor and I want to know what's wrong with me."

She sounded innocent.

_Why did he look like that at her? What is happening? I don't understand. Why is he afraid of me?_

"You do _not_ have the Ancient gene," Beckett reminded her. "You should _not_ be able to turn on that device."

_That's right, _Jennifer remembered and reflected,_ I shouldn't have been able to do that. Then how did I?_

"That's not all," Beckett continued. "You've just described to me what happened in the isolation room _across_ the hall. Sheppard was here just a moment ago and he told me what happened when Woolsey visited Rodney. You couldn't have known that! You weren't even there. Only Woolsey, Sheppard and Rodney were in that isolation chamber. You have been _here_ with me all the time."

Shock, utter surprise and fear filled her face. She just stared at Carson, then at the scanner and then back at Carson again. He took the scanner and left the room.

She was all alone again!

TBC


	8. Breach of Quarantine

**Chapter 8: Breach of Quarantine**

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks to my beta-readers __**DwParsnip**__ and __**RodneyIsGodney**__._

* * *

The doors slid shut behind Dr. Beckett as he exited Jennifer's isolation room. He motioned for one of the four guards to follow him.

The Scot tapped his earpiece and said, "Colonel Sheppard, Mr. Woolsey, this is Dr. Beckett – please join me in isolation chamber four."

Woolsey replied, "On our way, Doctor."

When Woolsey and Sheppard arrived the former CMO was already waiting in the chamber. He was sitting on the side of a bed examining something on a tablet and the Marine was in front of the door. They nodded to the Marine and then entered.

"What's up, Docter?" Sheppard inquired.

Carson told them what had taken place in Jennifer's isolation room. He was halfway through his story when Dr. Zelenka stormed in.

"Oh, here you all are, I…"

Sheppard held up a hand to silence the Czech scientist.

"Go on," he encouraged Dr. Beckett.

Carson continued and five minutes later ended his story.

Woolsey pointed out, "Looks like we're finally getting to see those 'magic powers' they are supposed to have. Looks like it was a good thing that we were prudent and kept them in isolation."

"Telepathy?" Sheppard said incredulously.

"Yes Colonel, I think so too," Zelenka agreed with Beckett. "We've learned that the signal the rings are transmitting is quite unique, incredibly encrypted and absolutely indecipherable. Only with the right key, which is unique for every set of rings, can you decipher and decode the information. The rings are communicating with each other, but only with each other, which should limit the telepathy to Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay."

A flustered Colonel Sheppard opened his mouth, but Zelenka answered his unspoken question before he could speak. "Don't worry Colonel, they can't just go around and read other people's minds or anything."

Carson went along with Radek. "That would correspond with the areas of their brains being more active and explain most of the new proteins created by the new genes. If the rings communicate with each other and if the rings communicate with their brains, that could be their purpose. I was thinking about this before and I came to the conclusion that the changes alone wouldn't be enough to completely give them full telepathic abilities, or anything else. With the help of the rings they could communicate with each other via this way. This also suggests they won't develop any other new abilities."

Zelenka picked up where Beckett had left off. "No, they shouldn't. Everything points to the rings only acting as a communication device. The changes made by the rings, with the help of that virus, are for that sole purpose only. The radiation was only to activate the virus if the ring was present. The rings are stuck on their fingers to communicate the information. The information received is forwarded to the brain and the rings transmit the information they get in return."

Woolsey asked, "So they can be influenced by that piece of Ancient technology?" Richard was definitely not happy with what he was hearing.

"It depends on what you mean by that. It _can't_ take control over them. They are no threat in such a way. It's not really a living being or an A.I. Yes it's incredibly creative and flexible programming, which gives it the ability to adapt itself, but Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay should stay in control. It's only a communication device and it's only programmed to do that, nothing else. It feeds the information it receives to the brain and sends out the information it records. It can't kill them. It only sends and receives what the person with the other ring is seeing, feeling, hearing… What he or she is sensing, his or her emotions too."

Zelenka paused and took his tablet, pushing a few buttons.

"Actually, that's what I came to tell you. I've searched the database and I've found a lot of notes about this. Some Ancient scientists were working on this and researching telepathy. Looks like they were mostly trying to get around some problems. They wanted to make it more secure, so no one, like the Wraith, could intercept their communications or influence them. It would be just gibberish if you didn't have the correct key to decipher the 'transmission'. Also, they were trying to get around the process of natural evolution. Seems that was much more difficult. Ultimately they found out how to do it, but the metabolism of their subjects went haywire, especially their energy requirements. They solved that problem by drastically reducing the changes. The rings only need a little bit of power from the surrounding environment and the persons wearing them, just like they use your body's own building blocks, like proteins, cells, minerals etc. In return they, as Dr. Beckett suggests, help the communication process. This would require almost no extra energy from the metabolism. The rings act like catalysts. They are probably the end result of this research."

Zelenka hesitated and when they all looked at him, he added, "Uhm, well, actually the research was abandoned."

John asked, "Why?"

"Well it had a side effect," Radek disclosed.

Carson asked, "What?"

Zelenka replied, "It doesn't say exactly. It only says it was never fully implemented because there were some concerns about the unique signal the rings were broadcasting."

"What does that mean?"

The scientist explained, "Probably that the Wraith, while not being able to understand what was being communicated, could still pinpoint the location of the persons wearing those rings. This wouldn't be easy. No normal Wraith could do it, way too much interference and the gibberish in your mind must be very disturbing, but a Wraith Queen…"

They knew what he meant. A Wraith Queen had a much stronger mind than other Wraith.

"So it was abandoned," continued Zelenka, "but that's the strangest thing of all. If it was abandoned and never implemented, then _why_ did the Ancients on that planet have and use those rings? I'm guessing that these rings are special. The text engraved on the rings only confirms that. Also the design is different from the descriptions I've found in the database. There was no mention of the rings being 'wedding rings' and normally no text was engraved on them."

Woolsey needed some clear answers and asked, "Doctor, what does this all mean? Are we in danger? Are Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay? Can anyone influence them in any way, or not? What's the threat assessment? We need some clearer answers."

Radek pushed his glasses back upon his nose, frowned and answered, "Well, okay, I'll try. They can only communicate with each other. So you could say they could influence each other, but that's not dangerous, is it? No one else can influence them! The rings are only for communication between the two of them. We can't manipulate or understand the communication, nor can the Wraith or anyone or anything else. You can't even decipher it. I'd say that they aren't in any danger. The direct threat from the rings is very slim. The only thing we might have to worry about right now is a Wraith Queen being able to pinpoint our location, but there's no evidence that this has happened. If it had, every Wraith in the galaxy would be at our doorstep right now because the rings have been broadcasting the signal ever since they got here three days ago. Therefore we can assume that the Wraith have not pinpointed our location. I don't think we are in any danger right now. The precautions are still in place and we are monitoring the situation. Overall I'd say the threat is small. We should still try to remove the rings, but Rodney and Jennifer will be fine. They won't develop any other abilities. Seems like they will get an unique chance to get to know one another a lot better."

After Dr. Zelenka concluded his analysis Woolsey asked, "The Wraith could be picking up this signal and be on their way to Atlantis right now?"

Zelenka sighed, "They could be, but I've checked the long range sensors and we're tracking no Wraith ships heading for us. There is that Wraith ship we've been tracking for weeks now, but it's still circling Z4Q-R72 as it has been for the last three days. Another problem is the fact that we can't trace the signal. It isn't a problem when we put the recorder next to it. But if we want to find a way to mask the signal or block it, we must first find a way to trace and correctly measure the signal over longer distances."

Sheppard voiced another concern, "What about Keller suddenly having the ability to activate Ancient technology?"

Zelenka answered, "Good question, Colonel. But I don't know about that. The database states an Ancient would be required to activate the rings, but that's all it mentions about that. Not having the ATA-gene shouldn't have been a problem, as we've noticed, but…"

Beckett interjected, "Dr. Keller has the ATA-gene now too."

All heads turned to him in surprise.

Beckett elaborated, "I checked it before you arrived here. Apparently one of the genes the virus added is the ATA-gene. More so, it's stronger than any ATA-gene I've ever seen, including yours John. I've also checked Rodney's test results. The ATA-gene he currently possesses is _not_ the one he received from me five years ago. It's also a new and stronger one. Seems like the technology adapted the virus to include a strong ATA-gene too. I must admit I didn't notice it until now. Just like some other changes, this particular change must have another purpose, because implementing an ATA-gene otherwise isn't needed. Or maybe this is also a reason why the project was discontinued. If anyone, any human, I don't know about Wraith, could get the ATA-gene, that would have been a huge problem for the Ancients."

Beckett paused and then he said uncertainly and very cautiously, "I must point out that Dr. Keller did receive our retrovirus-gene-therapy, but she belongs with the group of people in which our treatment was unsuccessful. This could be a very interesting and important discovery. Of course I understand our priorities, but this…"

Carson did not continue. He did not want to say it, but someone had too. He only wanted to help his friends, but this could not be overlooked. In the silence that followed, everyone thought about what Carson had just said, or not said.

Carson cleared his throat and coughed to get their attention.

"I'm afraid, we… **I have** one **other** little problem. When catching Dr. Keller to prevent her from falling onto the floor, I – accidentally – touched her ring. I'm probably infected with the virus. That's why we are here. That was a breach of quarantine and now I must be quarantined as well. It's probably nothing as our theory suggests that, without the radiation, nothing will happen just like with Col. Sheppard. Well, our theory is about to be tested. The safe thing to do, for me and everyone else, is for me to stay here and wait. I'm really sorry, but we can't take any risks."

TBC


	9. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Surprises**

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks to my beta-reader **TheIceMenace**._

* * *

_Sometimes things __**do not**__ turn out the way you expect them to… and sometimes they __**do**__ beyond your wildest expectations!_

For example, to his and everyone else's great surprise Dr. Beckett had _not_ been infected with the virus. It seemed that touching the "bloody things", as he called them, once they were attached, no longer released the virus.

Another example is, when Teyla and Ronon heard what had happened to their friends and teammates, they – not surprisingly – returned immediately to Atlantis from off-world where they had gone to the aid of an old friend of Teyla's father.

Even less surprisingly, McKay got immediately to work when, to his great amazement and delight, his laptops and equipment were finally delivered. He had made several requests, but Woolsey had denied them each time, until now.

Beckett visited Jennifer and brought her up to speed. As expected, she had already figured most of it out herself. When he tried to apologize for what had happened earlier she only smiled and told the surprised doctor she understood. Jennifer had expected him to apologize just as _he_ had expected _her_ to take the blame. Aware of her self-reproach, Carson told her that _she_ would have done the same thing _and_ added that they would never look a gift horse in the mouth. He made it clear to her in the strongest terms possible that it was not her fault. He added that blaming herself or anyone else was pointless as it was not going to make things better or solve the problem.

Carson thought he had gotten through to her and made his way to the door. Before he could leave she extracted the promise from him that he would look after Rodney though it was not much of a surprise to Beckett. He knew how much they meant to each other. It was, however, a bit of a surprise that she voiced her concern and love for the man so conspicuously, though Beckett thought she had astonished herself more than him. As for Rodney, he did what he usually does. He ignored everyone, secluded himself, taking refuge in his work and not speaking to anyone unless absolutely necessary.

Unexpectedly, Richard Woolsey returned to apologize. Dr. McKay was rendered speechless, just stared at the expedition leader and then rubbed his eyes several times as if waking from a dream. The diplomat, who regretted his past lack of calm and patience, apologized for shouting and losing his temper. Woolsey also asked to be forgiven for putting all of the blame on the scientist, though he did point out they should have been more careful, but McKay's astonishment was such that he did not catch the rest.

Woolsey told him that, just like everyone else, he was an invaluable member of the expedition; one who was _also_ responsible for saving all their lives many times over. McKay looked astounded because due to his pretense of arrogance, selfishness, narcissism and often lack of humility, no one would ever think of telling him so. _Except maybe Elizabeth. _While Rodney was lost in thought, the new leader went on to say something about IOA rules, regulations and the complex situation.

The commander, who obviously felt guilty for what had come to pass, expected at least some sort of response, but after several moments of awkward silence he left. Rodney still had not uttered a single word.

McKay was still reflecting on the unexpected visit thirty minutes later when he received another visitor. John Sheppard entered cautiously, a bit fearful that McKay might throw something at him before he could open his mouth. His fears were unfounded. Rodney listened intently while his friend filled him in just as Beckett had Jennifer. However, since his collision with Woolsey, it was old news to Rodney. Sheppard, on the other hand, was surprised to find out McKay had already been aware of the connection between him and Jennifer. He had not mentioned it due to the response he would have gotten from the commander. The scientist added that he already enough felt like a lab rat to the "Bastion of the Dark Arts".

Even though Jennifer and Rodney made several attempts, neither seemed to have any control over the connection. They could feel each other's presence and occasionally general feelings or emotions came through, but that was the extent of it.

The possibility of the Wraith picking up the signal and being led straight to Atlantis still existed, but there had not been any indications of it as yet.

* * *

John Sheppard was headed for the mess hall when Rodney began shouting in his ear. He groaned and did an about face in the direction of the second isolation room. Inside he found the astrophysicist pacing and rubbing his hands together. When Rodney saw John in the doorway he said without preamble, "We have to go back to 432!"

"Good to see you too, McKay."

"Yeah, yeah. No time for that." Rodney waved his hand dismissively. "I've been through the _entire _database, all research, notes and… everything. _Nothing_ useful. I've _personally_ examined, cross-referenced and cross-cross-referenced _everything_ and _still_ found _nothing_ useful or in _any way_ helpful. Thousands upon thousands of pages about weddings, rings, personal logs, Ancient history, research data, different cultures…"

"McKay! Your point is?"

"I have found _nothing_. There is _no_ useful information on R6X-432 beyond the gate address and the notation 'outpost'."

"Okay, okay… I get it. You haven't found anything, but maybe, if you keep looking…"

"No! There _should_ have been more, a lot more, in the database or at least a description. This is just _so typical_ of the Ancients."

"Okay, so I go back to the planet and do what?"

"_We._" Rodney gestured back and forth between them. "_We_ have to go to the planet."

"There is _no way_ Woolsey will let you go."

"He will if, uh, _you_ talk to him." McKay raised his eyebrows and smiled hopefully.

Diplomacy was not exactly Sheppard's strong suit, but he gave it a try. "Rodney, I'm not saying I don't want to help you and Jennifer. What I _am_ saying is… maybe the wise thing would be to… think it over."

"Look! Here's the deal," McKay snapped, "the _only_ thing we've got is the research _Zelenka_ found in the database and our _severely_ limited findings. I _could_ keep looking or do a whole bunch of tests _and still_ find _nothing_. _Or_… Or I could go back to the planet and follow up on the only other lead we have. _And_, I still need to check out that Ancient pedestal."

Sheppard smiled to himself. His teammate sounded like his usual self again. The Colonel shook his head at the familiar determined look, but he knew McKay was right and gave in. "Okay. Okay. We'll go back to the planet, but you do _not _need to come. I can check it out myself and take Zelenka with me."

"_Zelenka?_ Dr. Fumbles McStupid? You? _No-no-no-no-no!_ I am _tired_ of sitting here doing nothing. I know more about Ancient technology than anyone else, _including_ Zelenka. _I_ am most qualified to go… I _have_ to go." The scientist took a deep breath and let it out. "What could happen? It's obvious these rings aren't going to kill us or anyone else, even if we leave quarantine. _And if_ they alert the Wraith than we'd know it by now. Even if they might or did alert them… We need to get this figured out."

Sheppard sighed. _He's right. Why am I not surprised?_

"This is one of those 'you-don't-have-a-choice' things again, isn't it?" Colonel Sheppard asked rhetorically.

"Uhm, yes." He said firmly, his chin coming up in defiance.

Sheppard knew when to stand his ground and when to give in. "I'll talk to Woolsey. I hope you're sure about this because if _all_ goes wrong _all over_ _again_… Just do not make me regret this later!"

Sheppard nodded and left in search of Woolsey. His stomach protested. It wanted to be fed first. _Maybe I'll swing by the mess hall and grab a quick sandwich…_

* * *

Sheppard found Woolsey in his office. He explained the situation and Rodney's request and another unexpected thing happened. The leader agreed almost immediately.

Sheppard informed McKay and twenty minutes later they, along with Teyla and Ronon, were standing in the gate room. Rodney tried to communicate with Jennifer. He wanted her to know what was going on and tried to assure her he would be careful because earlier he had felt her concern and apprehension. The scientist knew she was fine, but they had not actually seen or spoken each other for a long time. Richard Woolsey came walking down the stairs towards them and interrupted Rodney's concentration.

"I just wanted to wish you all luck before you left," said Woolsey and he turned to look at Rodney. "Good luck, Doctor."

McKay took the initiative and held out his right hand. The two men shook.

"Thank you!" the scientist said, his voice filled with gratitude.

"Dr. McKay," Woolsey was hesitant, "about earlier…"

McKay waved away his attempt at apologizing again and simply said, "It's okay."

"Doctor, I…"

"Please, there's no need to apologize again. I understand completely. I'll stay out of trouble this time." He reassured their commander and added very quietly, "And I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you came by earlier. _I_ should be the one apologizing. My actions were inconsiderate and thoughtless. I'll, uh, try to be more… prudent."

Woolsey produced a stiff smile. "Just keep safe and bring yourselves back in one piece, please."

Rodney thought of Elizabeth. She had once told them the **same thing**. He smiled sadly.

Woolsey gave John the "I-am-counting-on-you-to-keep-them-safe" look and nodded to Amelia to begin the dialing sequence. A few moments later Sheppard's team crossed the event horizon and emerged on R6X-432.

"Here we go again," Rodney thought out loud.

They started down the path from the gate towards the ruins. Just as the gate shut down Rodney suddenly began to feel dizzy. He swayed on his feet, his head spinning and collapsed to the ground.

"Rodney?" Teyla called out.

He could not catch his breath. It felt as someone was squeezing his throat and he started to panic. _I'm going into anaphylactic shock._ The Canadian frantically tried to pull his epinephrine auto injector from his pocket. The ring's crystal glowed again emanating a nearly-blinding, scarlet **red** light.

"Ronon, dial the gate. Hurry!"

McKay heard Sheppard's muffled shout, as if he was hearing it from very far away. John and Teyla lifted McKay's body between them.

_I'm going to die. The light! The light! _The red light from the crystal flashed in his eyes. "Red means bad," Rodney muttered as darkness claimed him.

"John, he's not breathing!" Teyla shouted anxiously. "I can barely feel a pulse. He is dying!"

* * *

Across the galaxy, back in Atlantis, Jennifer had been sleeping peacefully, but was now having the strangest dream.

_Someone called out her name and suddenly she was in the gate room with John, Teyla and Ronon. Mr. Woolsey was there, too. She walked through the puddle of shimmering blue light and found herself back on R6X-432._

Jennifer's eyes snapped open and she was in her bed in the isolation room. She tried to breathe, but she could not. An invisible force was strangling her and her throat tightened. The doctor panicked, wriggling under the sheets and fell out of the bed pulling the sheets with her as she crashed to the floor.

There was a loud beeping sound and a bright scarlet red light was coming from the ring crystal on her finger. She clutched at her throat. _I'm going to die! No escape! Not this time!_ The lights came on as darkness descended and her consciousness winked out.

_A final unexpected surprise had come to pass. Do you believe in Fate? The obscure and mysterious ways of Destiny? What lies ahead for Jennifer and Rodney?_

TBC


	10. United through Love

**Chapter 10: United through Love**

* * *

_**A/N:** Please remember __that the first chapter – Previously on Stargate Atlantis – is __ a prologue and contains background information for several events mentioned in this chapter. __Thanks to my beta-readers **TheIceMenace** and **RodneyIsGodney**._  


* * *

"Beep, beep, beep, beep…"

Jennifer Keller heard a steady regular beeping and also distant voices whispering, but could not understand what they were saying. She was lying down again.

_Again? No, not again!_ Jennifer thought. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head begging and pleading…

"Jennifer? Jennifer? Jennifer! She's not breathing! Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please… Come back to me. Please… Please…"

She recognized the voice and yelled out: "Rodney!"

Her throat was sore and her voice hoarse. The beautiful woman's brown eyes opened wide and she shot up in bed. She sat upright in an unfamiliar bed looking tousled.

"BEEEEEPPP, BEEEEEPPPP, BEEEEEPPPP…"

The heart monitor she had heard earlier was now loudly beeping its warning as she had pulled off the wires by her abrupt movements. The beeping stopped and Carson Beckett stood next to her. "It's alright, lass. Just take it easy. Everything's okay."

Jennifer was in the infirmary. "What happened _this time_ Carson?" Her voice still sounded hoarse.

Carson explained, "You were asleep when you began to thrash around as if you were having an acute stress attack and you fell out of bed. You were hyperventilating and became delirious. There was nothing we could do to stop it or calm you so we brought you here. However, as soon as he came back through the gate," Dr. Beckett pointed at McKay, who was in the bed next to her, "you calmed down and everything went back to normal. That was half an hour ago and you have been unconscious ever since."

"Oh, I was having the _strangest _dream," Jennifer remembered. She recounted her dream to Beckett, but he did not seem at all surprised and told her about Rodney.

"Will he be okay?" Keller asked fearfully.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Beckett answered. "Ronon dialed the gate and Sheppard, with Teyla's help, dragged him back through just in time. Though any longer..." He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, I don't want to think about what would have happened." Carson paused again not wanting to even consider for even a moment losing either of his friends.

"You're still wearing the rings and they gave off a bright red light the moment the gate shut down. At that time both of you had what appeared to be similar stress or anxiety attacks." Carson stopped and turned away to check on Rodney then turned to face Jennifer again. "It appears as if the text on the rings is to be interpreted quite literally. The two of you will have to stay in proximity of each other. Otherwise…"

Jennifer was not listening anymore. She looked at Rodney, the man who she cared for and loved more than anyone or anything. He was sleeping peacefully. Carson's gaze followed hers.

The Scottish physician tried to reassure her, "He's still sleeping, but everything looks good and he's finally getting some rest, though, he was muttering and wriggling in his sleep before you woke up. Until five minutes ago, he wasn't nearly this peaceful and relaxed. Rodney must have been having a bad dream as well. When they brought him in here, he was also much more difficult to calm down than yourself. That's why we decided to put the two of you together." Carson smiled. "As soon as we brought _you_ in he relaxed except for a bit of the muttering and twitching."

* * *

Jennifer stayed in bed a little while longer, but eventually got up, despite the protests of her colleague.

"Where do you think you're going, lass? You can bloody well stay in that bed. You do not need to _sit_ next to him…"

She ignored Carson and his protests, making herself comfortable in the chair next to Rodney's bed and took hold of his hand. Nothing and _no one_ would get between her and Rodney! Jennifer would not let him out of her sight again until he woke up _and_ she, sure as _hell_, was not going to be separated from him any longer. Before long her head nodded and her eyes closed sleepily. Still holding his hand, she rested her head on the bed next to his chest…

* * *

Jennifer was running through the hallways of Atlantis shouting Rodney's name. She tried to talk to other expedition members, but it did not seem as if they could see or hear her. Suddenly there was Colonel Sheppard bouncing down of a flight of stairs and walking towards her.

"John, what's going on?"

He did not stop or respond. He just walked right _through_ her like she was not even there! Jennifer turned around and in front of her stood Ronon. He towered over her, his expression tormented. His size _was_ intimidating and she was just a little frightened. Things had been uneasy between them lately, but now… and he was staring right at her. He _could_ see her.

"You are so much like Melena and you've broken my heart. I thought you were my friend. Instead you've just kept me dangling, crushed me like a bug and then chose McKay over me. I hate you!" Ronon blurted out.

The scene blurred, dissolved and then they were in the hallway again, back on Atlantis, after the Attero device had been destroyed. There was Ronon running to catch up with her. She heard him asking…

Jennifer knew what would happen and she had no desire to watch it again. The beautiful doctor tried to turn around, but she could not nor could she shut out her own voice trying to be diplomatic and telling him that she was in love with Rodney. She heard him say: "I don't," before he ran away. The physician did not need to watch this again to remember the hurt expression.

She felt someone behind her and turned around. It was Ronon again. He had appeared from out of nowhere looking like a broken man. _Hadn't he just stalked off in the other direction?_

"Look," Jennifer said, "I'm very sorry. I want to be your friend. I _am_ your friend, _but_ that's all I have to give. I know I _should_ have told you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you. I'm really sorry I did. I-i-it was all just so confusing. We had that moment when the quarantine lockdown happened, but…"

She paused remembering when they had been trapped in the infirmary together. She did not want to say that she had moved on, for the reason that _**he**_ had _**not **_said or done anything after that though she _**had**_ expected _**him**_ to. She could not say it was _**his**_ fault – that would not be fair. _She_ had not said or done anything either, however _she_ was **not **regretting it. Ronon was not the most talkative person, but he could have at least… He _had_ his chance and had chosen _not_ to pursue.

When he did not, she had decided that it had been just them being trapped together in the infirmary. It _had not_ really meant anything. Jennifer had no regrets about _not_ following through because she did not want to be with him. She would continue to be his friend, _but _she loved _Rodney_. She had fallen in love with Rodney.

_**Ronon:**_They did not actually kiss… Okay they _might_ have, _but nothing_ happened after that…

_**Rodney:**_ Rodney had confirmed his break-up with Katie and had also saved her life while they had been trapped in the Genii mining facility with Colonel Carter. They had flirted… **no**, _she_ had flirted with _him_. Rodney had been, well, Rodney. They had a drink together. _Okay_, so it was nothing special, but she _had_ caught all those glimpses of the man Rodney _really_ was and the man he had the potential to be. Even before the Genii-mine thing she had fallen for him. God knows why…

_**Ronon again:**_"I'm sorry. It was great that you were there, but it _would not_ have worked, Ronon. I know I'm the first one since Melena and can't begin to imagine how hard it must have been for you. But, deep down, you and I both know we weren't meant to be. I am not Melena and I'm afraid that you might think I am. You obviously still have issues and need to figure them out. If you want, I'm here for you… as a _friend_. I am in love with Rodney. You can't help _who_ you love. You've saved my life. You probably saved _all_ of our lives and I'm really grateful, but…"

Memories of what had happened on the Daedalus came to her mind. She had turned herself in because she had not wanted to endanger anyone else. _What did he expect? That I would just blindly follow him? Do everything he told me to and ignore who I am, what I think and believe in?_ She had been irritated by his reckless behavior and his demeanor towards her. It had been clear more than ever that they were not made for each other. Any relationship beyond that of friendship was doomed to failure.

"You are _dead_ to me… just like Melena!" Ronon snapped and stalked away.

* * *

In a deserted corridor of Atlantis the blonde woman leaned her back against a wall. Her soft brown eyes were wet. She let herself slide down the wall and sat down on the floor. Jennifer hid her head in her hands as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them.

_Why was everything so difficult? Not only with Ronon, but sometimes with Rodney, too. _Although she had been in love with Rodney for quite a while, it had been far from easy and it had also been so confusing. It took a long time, a lot of patience, some initiative on her part, her almost dying and Rodney rescuing her, saving her life again; for them to get involved. It had just started to look like it had all been worth it.

Jennifer still sat there on the cold floor, her back against the hard wall, hands crossed, holding her legs to her chest and her head resting on her knees, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rodney sitting next to her. He took her hand brushing the back with his thumb. She rested her head back on her knees, closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Hi there," he said. "Wake up!"

She thought that was an odd thing for him to say and opened her eyes to look at him again.

* * *

Jennifer was no longer in the hallway, but back in the infirmary, sitting in the chair next to Rodney's bed. Her head was on her arm, resting next to Rodney's chest on the mattress. He was holding her other hand, brushing the back with his thumb. "Hi there, beautiful," he whispered. "Nice to finally see you again. I've missed you. Were you having a bad dream?"

Realizing where she was and what had happened, she said, "You could say that, but I'm fine now."

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and got up. She relaxed, it had all been a bad dream. _But it was so real._ She was exceedingly happy and relieved. The past few days the thing she had wanted and longed for the most, was to be close to Rodney again, the man who loved her, the man she _loved_. Even when he had forgotten almost everything else, reducing him to the core of his existence, he still had remembered that he loved her. She bent down to kiss him, but the scene dissolved…

* * *

The physician watched Rodney in front of a camera. They were making a video log. _This is a memory,_ she realized when she heard herself speaking, while she had not wanted to say anything.

_What is going on?_ she wondered. _This is when Rodney was infected with the Second Childhood parasite._

"Jennifer, uh, there's something I wanted to, uh, while I remember, while I still can. There's something I wanted to say before…"

_Oh god,_ she thought. This was the _sixth_ day of the log. _The_ day when Rodney had, _out of the blue_, told her he loved her.

Jennifer heard him say, "I-I-I, I love you. Loved you for some time now."

She had watched the log a thousand times and replayed it many more times in her head. Every detail firmly etched into her brain, she heard him say it, again and again and again… and once more.

She wanted to say she loved him too, change what _had_ happened and was replaying in her mind. However, she made no response, she just was _not_ saying _anything_. She had lost her ability to speak or even remember the words to say. She had been… thunderstruck. Her mind filled with the mixture of feelings, just like it had been that day.

"I didn't expect you to say _that_," she tried to say. _The understatement of the century,_ she thought, but this was a memory and she could not change what had happened. The past was the past, immutable and unchangeable.

Rodney blushed at his own boldness, giving her that charmingly shy smile she found so appealing and saw way too little of. He looked down. "Okay, where was I?"

* * *

Everything blurred and dissolved. Other memories appeared. Over and over, one after the other they flashed and flickered through her mind:

… _in the infirmary, talking to Jeannie._

… _sitting in the jumper next to Rodney._

… _sitting on his bed, eating his fruit cup._

… _watching the recording of day6._

… _watching Rodney and his sister talking._

… _stroking the back of his head._

… _sitting next to him on a bed in the infirmary flirting with him._

… _in the infirmary, Rodney next to her with chocolates and flowers._

… _lying on a blanket under the stars, cuddled next to him._

… _sitting across from him in a private plane wearing a fancy dress and drinking expensive champagne._

… _holding his hand._

… _he's helping her into his jacket._

… _lying on the floor… cold, so very cold._

… _going to die and never able to tell Rodney she loves him._

… _coughing, Rodney hovering over her._

… _raising her head. Rodney helping her to sit up, holding her tightly, rubbing her left arm to restore warmth to her cold, cold body._

"You've saved me."

"Guess that makes us even. I used an axe, a _big_ axe! I mean, I really wish you were conscious, because I think it's the coolest thing I've ever done in my…"

_She smiles and kisses him. His eyes searching hers as she pulls back._

… _**standing in the town hall on R6X-432.**_

There's no one else but she and Rodney, standing in front of her, the rings already on their fingers. Holding hands, fingers entwined, they are standing exactly on the same spot as before, when they underwent the union-ceremony, just before they fainted. Surrounded by bright light, the most amazing and tantalizing thing Jennifer has ever seen. Just like before, the rings are the source of the light.

"It's the rings," Rodney suddenly states. "They are doing this."

She gazes at him in surprise. This **is not a memory**. This **never **happened. Had it all been just a dream? A vision? Illusion mixed with memories?

"Rodney? What's going on? What's happening… to me?"

Rodney does not answer.

"_Rodney!_ What's happening to us?"

TBC_  
_

* * *

_**A/N: **This sentence: "... lying on a blanket under the stars, cuddled next to him." refers to the last part of the first chapter or prologue._

_"... ... Last week Jennifer and Rodney went on a 'moonlight picnic' on the mainland. They enjoyed some wonderful moments under the stars. It's established that they are indeed together and involved. Many people are surprised and most do not understand what someone like Dr. Keller sees in Dr. McKay. The news and gossip spreads rapidly through the city. **Follow-up on Season5 Episode18 Identity** ... ..."_**_  
_**


	11. Unconditional Love

**Chapter 11: Unconditional Love**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Audible dialogue is always in double quotation marks. Everything **not** in double quotation marks, is **not spoken out loud** and not part of the audible dialogue. Literal reproductions of the characters' – inaudible –** 'thoughts'** are always in **italic** as to make it easier to distinguish these specific 'thoughts' from the other normal narrative parts and audible dialogue. This also applies to the literal reproductions of Jennifer's or Rodney's thoughts which are sometimes audible to Rodney or Jennifer respectively. This is due to the effect of the connection between the rings, which gives Rodney and Jennifer the ability to read each other's 'thoughts' or mind and fully communicate without saying a single word._**_  
_**

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller stood in the town hall of R6X-432 surrounded by bright light.

Jennifer asked, "Rodney? What's going on? What's happening… to me?"

Rodney didn't answer.

"What's happening to us?"

The light faded and Rodney disappeared, vanishing into thin air with only empty darkness remaining. Everything was gone.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Suddenly, Jennifer became aware that she was no longer in the town hall anymore. She was in a chair next to a bed with her arm and head resting on the mattress and someone holding her free hand. Their fingers were entwined.

_Not again! _she thought when she opened her eyes. Once more she was at Rodney's side in the infirmary. The astrophysicist looked at her and it was obvious that he had just awoken as well. She gazed at him worriedly.

"It worked!" Rodney said with surprise in his voice.

They gazed at each other. Jennifer looked puzzled.

"This is real," he answered her unspoken question. "It's the rings, they are doing this. It was all in our minds. I've finally managed to control it and pull us out."

"You mean…"

"Yes, it was a mixture of memories and our own additions. Mostly yours, seeing as they were mostly your memories, but the last one was completely mine. It's how I stopped it. I almost succeeded when we were in that hallway, but… Well, you… uh… You added your own addition. Let's just say it was tricky."

Somehow Jennifer also knew what he had meant to say at first and what he had been thinking. When Rodney had appeared out of nowhere next to her in that hallway, he had wanted to take her back. Jennifer, however, had been thinking of how difficult everything was and had been. How she sometimes wished Rodney would say that he missed her, for example, or would say that she looked beautiful… That he would put into words what he was thinking. She could read it in his eyes, she could feel it, she could notice it in his gestures and demeanor, **but sometimes** she wished he would just say it too.

It had prevented Rodney from returning with her to reality. She had altered his addition and added her own. Before he had even been able to do anything, they had ended up in the next memory.

A memory that, she now knew, had been new to Rodney. She had never mentioned anything about Day 6, not to anyone. Only she had a copy and only she knew about it.

_- He had been there? All the time? Experiencing everything just as she had?_

"Yes. I was there. All the time. I couldn't shut it out, just like I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control…"

He stopped because she looked puzzled again.

_- How could he… _she thought.

"Know what you were thinking?" Rodney finished.

She had not even finished the thought.

The scientist explained, "Don't be so surprised. It's not only that you can read my mind. I can also read yours. We should be able to control it now."

She gazed at him.

Rodney suddenly stammered, "If I want… not that I'm constantly reading… No! Like I said, I can control it now… I mean… It's hard to shut out… but I…"

_- My Rodney at his best. He's so adorable when he does that,_ the physician thought.

Jennifer smiled.

_- Really? _Rodney's voice echoed through her head.

_- Rodney?_

_- Yes?_

_- You are reading my mind again? Will you stop it._

_- You are reading mine too._

_- After you started it. Now stop it. He can be so annoying sometimes, but so adorable… Oh!_

_- So, really?_

_- Rodney, please, stop doing that._

_- Why doesn't she answer my question? There's no way a woman like her would find me adorable. What woman in her right mind would think that? Maybe…_

_- Oh Rodney, I do think you are adorable. I'm perfectly sane, I think. If having the ability to read your mind is sane… __**But **__that's not the point right now. Stop doubting yourself… Of course I find you… I love you…_

Rodney and Jennifer gazed into each other's eyes and for the umpteenth time since the rings had been placed upon their fingers, the ring crystals emanated a bright white light which shifted to blue as emotions overwhelmed them. The lovebirds did not notice the light, however, having become lost in the wild emotions coursing through them and for Rodney the one emotion that shot to the forefront was excitement.

_- I love you too… I love you so much. You are great! What more would I want? Oh, this is great. Oh, I love you, Jennifer Keller! With my whole heart! And with every single bone in my body! And…_

_- Oh…_

For the first time everything became absolutely crystal clear for Jennifer. Through the link that had been thrust upon them she could finally see and feel Rodney's _true_ feelings without having to go through the usual 'guesswork'. What she saw made her heart swell with love. Never before had she felt such clarity between Rodney and herself – or any man and herself for that matter – and never before had she seen such absolute truth.

His eyes softened as he continued to look at her and her throat tightened as she remembered that not long ago she had wished Rodney to be different than he was, she wished that he could be more than she thought he was. Now she wished she could take those thoughts back.

A gentle squeeze of her hand forced Jennifer's thoughts back to Rodney and she found him smiling at her. She realized he had been 'listening' and with a smile he was forgiving her. Jennifer could hear the humor in his 'voice' when it echoed through their link a second later.

_- The bones I will have left when you're done squeezing my hand._

Jennifer quickly let go of his hand.

Now that he could read her mind, he was certain that she was not lying or having 'secondary motives' or was… He got everything he had ever wanted – someone saying that she loved him – and she did not expect anything in return. She just loved him. He never had thought it existed, but he had finally found 'Unconditional Love'.

She longed for his attention and something else.

The blonde doctor said, "Rodney?"

"Mmm?" he answered, his mind was still wandering.

"Please stop thinking and just kiss me!" Jennifer demanded and leaned forward.

He met her lips with his and complied.

TBC


	12. Get a Room

**Chapter 12: Get a Room**

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This is the 'clean version' of this chapter and it is rated T as the rest of the story. There is another 'explicit version', but that one has a M rating. You have been warned! If you do want to read the 'explicit version' you can find it here on FanFiction. I posted it as a standalone story, named 'Get a Room'. Just click my (pen)name and you'll get a list of my published stories. Furthermore, the 'explicit version' is double the length/size of this one because by scaling back the rating I was forced to get rid of a lot of the text.  
_

**_Beta:_**_ Thanks to my beta-reader **x Varda x**._

* * *

_Rodney and Jennifer are each wearing a special Ancient ring on the ring finger of their left hands. They've put them on, but didn't know about the side-effects. Until now they haven't found a way to remove the rings from their fingers. When they got separated by too large a distance, both got an anxiety/stress attack and almost died. The rings also give them the ability to read one another's minds. Rodney McKay can't hide anything from Jennifer Keller and nor can she hide anything from him. After their attacks they were brought to the infirmary to recover._

* * *

Colonel John Sheppard entered the infirmary. He walked towards the far end and turned a corner.

"Oh, please! Get a room."

He had walked in on Jennifer and Rodney sharing a kiss. When they heard Sheppard's voice they quickly broke apart. Jennifer nervously tried to smooth out non-existent wrinkles in her shirt. They both had very red faces and were looking rather ashamed of getting caught. The duo were also looking very unhappy that they had been interrupted and were silently cursing Sheppard for disturbing them.

Jennifer thought it was good that the Colonel could not read Rodney's mind like she could or else the Colonel would not have kept smiling.

Rodney retorted, "This was a perfectly private… uhm… conversation until you stormed in, Mr.-Smartass-the-Wise-Guy!"

"Some conversation."

"How can we help you, John?" Jennifer quickly intervened before Rodney could say anything else.

Sheppard was still smiling and answered, "Well, Jennifer. I was coming to check on McKay, but it seems like you two have everything under control here."

_Oh, boy, _she thought. _This sure was going to create some gossip. They will be talking about this for weeks._

However, at the same time, she realized she did not really care. Having Rodney at her side made her happier than ever before. Maybe now, people would stop asking her if she **really** had a relationship with McKay. Maybe they would stop implying that she could do better.

Before anyone could say anything else, Carson Beckett joined them. "Ah! Glad you're awake now, Rodney. How are you feeling?"

Sheppard sniggered and said suggestively, "Oh, _he's fine_, Carson. Already _very_ active. Dr. Keller here is making sure of that. I think Dr. McKay prefers _her_ examining him and she has been _very_ thorough. I can vouch for her."

Sheppard looked smug and started to laugh. Carson looked between Rodney and Jennifer. They were behaving like two teenagers, getting caught in the act. Then he realized what had happened and also started smiling.

Carson raised his eyebrows at them in disapproval, "Jennifer? Rodney?" He paused and frowned, "In the infirmary?"

They both looked away and avoided everyone's eyes.

Sheppard managed to stop laughing. He informed the two lovers, "Woolsey is calling it a day. He wanted me to tell you all that there will be a briefing at 10.30 tomorrow, where we'll decide what to do next. Also, you _don't_ have to go back to your isolation chambers anymore."

"I have just seen Radek," Beckett said. "He agrees with me, you should be safe, as long as you both stay near each other. For now, you'll both have to stay on Atlantis."

Sheppard mentioned, "Seems to me that staying close together isn't going to be a problem for _these two_."

Beckett went on, "Seems like the signal from these rings you're wearing, _is_ limited. You'll only get those attacks if you are separated by too large a distance. That's one of the differences with the original design. This is actually good news, seeing as this doesn't allow the Wraith Queens to track you down or pinpoint our location. So, Atlantis is still safe from discovery by the Wraith. Dr. Zelenka is very sure that the Wraith would have to be in orbit around the planet to be able to pick up the signal."

Jennifer got a hold of Rodney's hand and gave it a squeeze, so that he would not say anything. She did not want to give Sheppard the opportunity to make some more suggestive comments.

Rodney bit back the remark he was going to make and asked instead, "How did Zelenka obtain that information?"

"Radek found a clue in the database," Carson told Rodney. "There was some obscure reference to a lab. It turned out to be _'the'_ secret lab in Atlantis you discovered earlier."

"Janus' lab? The lab Dr. Jackson and I discovered?"

Rodney had not seen this one coming. He even forgot to claim all the 'discovery-credit' for himself. He wondered whether this was just because of the effect Jennifer was having on him. Trying out the whole humble thing was apparently quite a hit with the ladies.

Carson said, "Yes! Apparently Janus hadn't agreed with the other Ancients on…"

"Well, there's a surprise for you…" Rodney managed to find his usual ironic tone again.

Carson continued, "Because we knew what to look for, we quickly found an interesting log entry of Janus himself. He apparently modified the design, made one pair and put it to use for his own benefit. They were a gift to an Ancient couple who lived in seclusion on R6X-432. They were not as offended by some of his ideas as the others. Regrettably, it doesn't say what he used them for, but they certainly weren't dangerous. They used the rings for several years. Also, the only problem with the original design was the Wraith being able to track them. Janus didn't change much. We entered their names in the normal database. A very short log entry in the Atlantis database states the Ancient couple died at the hands of the Wraith when the outpost was lost during the war. It was an obituary. The rings were never retrieved. Until now…"

Jennifer said, "That's good news. All of it."

Rodney nodded in agreement.

She did not mind staying close to Rodney at all. It would be wonderful to have such a good excuse to spend more time with him. By the look on Sheppard's face, she knew that she had let too much slip. He probably knew what she had been thinking, but she did not mind.

"Yes, and there's more." Carson winked. "I see no reason for me to keep you here anymore. If you want, you can leave the infirmary. As long as you come back if anything changes. But I'm guessing there won't be any problems."

"Come on, Carson," Sheppard said. "Let's go. Leave the kids alone, so they can continue playing. See you two tomorrow."

Sheppard left with a grin on his face. After saying his goodbyes, Beckett followed him. He caught up with the Colonel just before he left the infirmary.

They looked at each other and both started sniggering.

* * *

After awkwardly looking at each other when Sheppard and Beckett had left, Rodney and Jennifer got dressed. They left the infirmary and enjoyed a late dinner together, after which they set off for a walk on the west pier. Some fresh air would do them good after being scooped up in those isolation chambers for almost a week.

The sky was clear and they watched the beautiful sunset together. Rodney took Jennifer to the same spot where he and Sheppard had shared some beers, when he had been infected with the parasite.

The duo sat down, he wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled up to him. They just enjoyed each other's company and did not say anything. There was a moment when Rodney wanted to say something about what had happened earlier. He wanted to talk with her about her memories, what he had experienced and seen, before they had awoken in the infirmary. There were a lot of things he wanted to say or ask.

Jennifer interrupted his thoughts and said, "Please, not now Rodney."

It was their perfect happy moment. They had been separated for so long. She did not want it to be ruined. He understood and kissed the side of her head.

After the sun had completely disappeared into the ocean, making place for two moons on the sky, they made their way back inside. They walked towards Rodney's quarters, but soon they found themselves at the door, _much_ faster than they had both wanted.

"So," Rodney said.

"So," Jennifer mimicked.

They were both thinking the same thing. Rodney was fumbling with his hands and Jennifer was shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back again.

Taking the initiative, Jennifer asked, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

She wrapped her arms around Rodney's neck and pulled him closer. She held him near and shut her eyes. Then she gently urged his head down with her hand and their lips met. They shared a gentle kiss and hugged each other. She enjoyed his safe and protective embrace.

Suddenly the blonde doctor pulled away from his grasp. She did not want to get caught _again_.

She voiced her concern, "We shouldn't be standing in front of your door in the hallway."

"You want to come inside?" Rodney suggested.

"I do," his companion answered. "Before Sheppard comes around the corner again."

"He did say we _had to_ get a room," Rodney recalled.

The Canadian waved his hand over the door sensor and the doors slid open. The American woman took hold of his other hand and pulled him inside. The doors closed as they started kissing again.

* * *

The night was peaceful and beautiful. Beneath the twinkling stars, Atlantis rested on the shimmering silvery ripples of the ocean. Everything was still and quiet. Moonlight streamed into Rodney's room and illuminated a trail of hastily discarded clothing on the floor. The only audible sounds in the room were Jennifer and Rodney's breaths. They were lying next to each other in Rodney's new double bed.

Jennifer laid on her side and rested one arm on Rodney's chest with her hand over his heart. As he lifted his right arm to pull her closer in a hug, she rested her head between his shoulder and upper arm. His right arm was behind her back holding her close and their left hands found each other on his chest.

They entwined their fingers together and the rings glowed softly. The crystals had changed into yet another color. They were bright blue now. Rodney turned his head and looked at her. They gazed into each other's eyes and shared a gentle and soft kiss.

"I love you," Rodney breathed.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

Jennifer closed her eyes and smiled in contentment. This moment would get first place on her list of the happiest moments in her life. It would outrank all others. It could not get much better than this. She wondered if she should tell Rodney that this was probably the best moment in her life.

Rodney interrupted her thoughts and said, "Hey, that's not fair! I was going to say that."

So, it was true, this was the best moment in _both_ of their lives. He gave the beautiful woman next to him a tender kiss and closed his eyes too. They almost immediately drifted off to sleep together.

Sometime during the night they turned. Jennifer curled up and Rodney rolled over to follow her so that she could lean back against his chest. He spooned her from behind. Their left hands were still together and rested on her belly.

TBC


	13. Postremo

**Chapter 13: Postremo**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to my beta-readers __**Shadows-of-Realm**__ and __**BetherdyBabe**__._

_**Old A/N:**__ Audible dialogue is always inside double quotation marks. Everything not in between double quotation marks, is not spoken out loud and not part of the audible dialogue. Literal reproductions of the characters' – inaudible – 'thoughts' are always in italic as to make it easier to distinguish these specific 'thoughts' from the other normal narrative parts and audible dialogue. This also applies to the literal reproductions of Jennifer's or Rodney's thoughts which are sometimes audible to Rodney or Jennifer respectively. This is due to the effect of the connection between the rings, which gives Rodney and Jennifer the ability to read each other's 'thoughts' or mind and fully communicate without saying a single word._

* * *

Jennifer woke up with a start, shooting upright in the middle of her new, wooden, king-size bed, heavily breathing and abruptly ending her horrible nightmare. While taking in the dark but safe surroundings of her quarters, all the exact details of the horrid dream started slipping out of her mind. Subconsciously she grabbed the sheets next to her, but there was no one else in the bed other than her. Nothing but her own breathing could be heard.

Wondering again why she had woken up so suddenly, she noticed the time; it was only five o'clock in the morning. As soon as she realized just how early it was, she noticed the flickering, vibrating and quietly buzzing beeper on the nightstand, next to the shiny red digits of her high-tech, digital alarm clock. _What was going on? Who would need her this early in the morning? _she thought to herself. _Why would they need her? On her day-off, no less. Why?_

Almost automatically, she pressed a button on the beeper and a man, whose voice broke the silence, spoke to her, "Doctor Keller, we have a category two medical emergency. Your presence is required in the infirmary." Jennifer quickly recognized the voice as belonging to one of her younger assistants.

Completely awake now, realizing that a lot of people in need of medical attention, were coming through the gate at that very moment, she threw back the grey and white sheets. She quickly got out of her bed and waved her hand once over a third object on her – typical Ancient-Atlantis design – nightstand, a traditional Ancient sensor, which controlled all the Ancient technology in the room. Immediately the darkness evaporated as the lights in the ceiling above came to life and color flooded back to the objects in the room. The walls became their usual dull Atlantis green-grey again. They were adorned with enlarged pictures sitting in their red frames, a collection of diplomas, large posters, three beautiful canvas paintings and one wall lamp. The wall, against which the head of the bed was perched, showed the typical Ancient architectural decoration, rising up from the floor towards the ceiling where it continued over the ceiling to the opposite wall to go down again to the floor.

Also visible now were the three dark-orange colored, futuristic looking, steel-glass design, standard lamps; a large, ultra-modern, steel-glass desk with two matching desk chairs with dark-red cushions; a metallic cupboard; an Ancient-design wardrobe with sliding doors; an oak-wood table with several matching wooden chairs; another nightstand on the left side of the bed and a wicker chair. This wicker chair was in the corner of the room, between the wardrobe and the doorway leading to the bathroom, and sitting on it was a neat pile of Jennifer's clothes.

A huge bouquet of white, exotic, rose-like flowers, accompanied with some green leaves, stood perched on the middle of the cupboard between several obviously personal items and picture frames of which one was visibly missing. Indeed, also visible now, was the fourth and last item on the first nightstand, a red picture frame similar to all the other frames. The picture frame held the image of the shyly smiling _other_ resident genius of Atlantis, Doctor Rodney McKay.

Jennifer crossed the room, passing the desk on which the black desk lamp was the only distinguishable object in between all the folders, papers, files and laptop stacked on top of the desk's glass surface. When she reached the doorway, she pulled her nightdress over her head and threw it on her bed where it joined her previously discarded sleeping panties.

Naked, she walked in the bathroom to splash some water in her face, before pulling her long, dark-blonde hair back in a 'ready for work' ponytail. Wide awake now, Jennifer exited the bathroom and opened the doors of the wardrobe in the main room, ignoring all the items belonging to Rodney. She quickly chose a new set of clean underwear and then returned to the bathroom. Jennifer did not want to be confronted any more than necessary with Rodney's absence and the emptiness, not only in the room, but also in her heart. Nevertheless, when she reached for the tube of toothpaste, she was still distracted by their toothbrushes embracing each other in the cup standing on the shelf above the sink. After brushing her teeth, while closing the clasp of her bra with her hands behind her back, she felt the ring on her left ring finger grace the smooth, silk-like skin of her back.

The ring she had been wearing ever since their visit to R6X-432, where the inhabitants had married her and Rodney according to the old Ancient traditions. The ring had given her the Ancient ATA-gene, along with many other new genes and extra-ordinary gifts, especially one which had bound her stronger than ever before with the man whom she loved, Rodney McKay. The ring of which only existed one counterpart, one companion, one match, one equal, one opponent, one rival, its brother; the other Ancient ring still firmly attached to the left ring finger of the aforementioned one-and-true-love-of-her-life, Rodney McKay.

Jennifer's ring was still as irremovable as it had been years ago. The Ancient Queen's ring was still very much entangled with her mind and completely entwined with her physical body. Moreover, the ring literally and figuratively endured or bore no other on any finger of her left hand. However, partly because of that inability to share, the ring had become much more meaningful than only the mysterious, very powerful Ancient wedding ring it had once been. Nonetheless, even these superlatives were soon to be surpassed as this ring would become even more important. In one month and seven days, the Ancient ring, already being her engagement ring, would then become her _official_ wedding ring as well.

* * *

**Flashback – Eight Months Earlier – Institute for Advanced Study – Princeton University Campus – Princeton, New Jersey – USA**

* * *

Jennifer was sitting next to Rodney on a stylish chair, inside a large, early-twentieth-century hall, in between about a hundred other people, men and women, all dressed in formal evening wear. She looked very elegant and smart, with just the right amount of make-up and her hair in a very graceful updo held together by a beautiful silver brooch. Keller was dressed to impress, wearing a gorgeous dark-red evening dress and McKay in the chair next to her had bought a brand new, black tuxedo with matching bowtie for this special occasion. They and all the other guests were seated in a dozen or so groups alongside large, round tables, watching and listening to the man on the stage in front of them. Standing under a banner, which read 'Albert Einstein Award 2013', the man was welcoming them all to the formal event for the official presentation of the Albert Einstein award, after which he proceeded with his opening speech.

"After decades of absence," the man, who was the head of the award selection committee, continued, "this year, we again want to bestow this prestigious award on a man for his groundbreaking, universe-changing work in the fields of theoretical physics and astrophysics." He paused before continuing, "Now, without further ado, may I introduce to you all the man for whom we are all here tonight, our selected winner of the first Albert Einstein award since 1979, Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay. Doctor McKay, could you please join me up here?"

Rodney took Jennifer's hand, gently squeezing it while locking eyes with her, before straightening up and walking towards the stage where he joined the head of the selection committee. Both men shook hands and the man handed Rodney the microphone while all the people present were applauding.

A beaming, overwhelmed McKay locked eyes with Jennifer again, over the heads of several other people, from where he was standing on the stage. He looked straight into her eyes unwaveringly, as if his very life depended upon it, before he put the microphone to his mouth, and gratefully spoke with pride, "Thank you. Thank you."

Another round of polite applause followed. Rodney's continued, fiery gaze upon Jennifer gave her a feeling of little, tingling, electric currents running up and down her spine while making her swell with love and pride before Rodney continued with his speech.

When Rodney was getting to the last part of his speech, Jennifer's eyes were getting wet and her vision became a bit blurry, but she refused to let the tears ruin her make-up or make her miss out on this special moment.

"Finally, but most importantly," Rodney spoke confidently with a new determined conviction, still only looking at Jennifer, "I want to thank the beautiful woman who changed my life, supported me no matter what, and without whom I would not be standing here tonight. The woman who inspired and encouraged me and my work, seeing this through from the very beginning to this extraordinary day, and hopefully for many more decades to come. The person whose name will live on forever. The name she shares with the very discovery for which I am here tonight. The discovery I named after her. She came with me here tonight, and I would be lost without her. Thank you, Jennifer Keller!"

With that Rodney, who was still looking at Jennifer, ended his speech. By then, almost all the other people in the room, were looking at her as well. They all, Rodney included, started applauding again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rodney and Jennifer had snuck out to get some fresh air and to enjoy a romantic evening stroll. Talking softly, they were walking together outside of the institute. Jennifer, wearing Rodney's jacket, had both arms around his left arm, leaning into his left side. Snuggling close to him, she suddenly felt a hard, uncomfortable and protruding object in the jacket's right inside pocket. Without any further thought, she unconsciously removed her left hand from Rodney's arm and reached inside the pocket to remove the bothersome object. She grabbed the cube-shaped box and pulled it out, her eyes widening in surprise and shock while her feet suddenly were refusing any movement under her. Immediately coming to a halt, she just stood there, rooted to the spot, staring at the black ring box in her hand.

Rodney turned around to see why Jennifer had stopped so abruptly, realization dawning on his face as he saw the box in her hand.

"Rodney?" she asked timidly, looking first at the box in her hand then his eyes before going back to staring at the box again.

"Rodney?" Jennifer asked again, more loudly and certain this time, though still unable to decide whether she should look at the box or Rodney's eyes. "Should I open this?" she questioned.

"Only if you want to," Rodney replied cautiously with a soft, barely audible whisper.

It took twenty more seconds of silence and staring at the box for Jennifer to compose herself, after which it took her another twenty to actually open the box.

"Oh… Oh, God," she exclaimed, her voice faltering as she opened the box and saw the beautiful engagement ring inside. The platinum ring had one lone, perfect clarity, three carat, center diamond stone. To Jennifer, it looked like absolute perfection, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Oh, God," Jennifer said again, positively overwhelmed.

Rodney, however, stayed silent and merely looked at her expectantly.

"Rodney," the physician said, "this is…" She hesitated, searching for the right words and then something dawned on her; she would never be able to wear this ring. "Rodney," she repeated his name again, "t-t-this is too expensive. You can't afford this. This is too much. I cannot accept this. Because… You know that I will –"

"Yes you can," Rodney interrupted her vehemently. "I can afford it, and it is certainly not too much. You're absolutely more than worth it, anything I can give you for that matter." Uncertainly, he added, "Don't you like it?"

"Don't I like it?" Jennifer repeated astounded. "Rodney, are you kidding me? It's beautiful. No, it's perfect! I love it!" Rodney's face lighted up with a smile that reached the sparks in his eyes, however, Jennifer continued, still objecting. "Rodney," she said again, "this ring must be worth more than twenty-thousand dollars. It's just not worth it for a ring I'll never wear."

"Jennifer, I…" Rodney did not know what to say. He had not expected this.

Surprise and disappointment was now clearly visible in Rodney's eyes. Seeing him like that broke Jennifer's heart, but she still persisted.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, feeling very uncomfortable, "you know what I am talking about. This ring," she began as she held out her left hand, showing him the Ancient ring still present on her ring finger, "makes it impossible for me to wear your ring." Jennifer was now indicating the new engagement ring in the box still in her hand. "Your ring or any other for that matter," she added.

Indeed, Jennifer was right. The Ancient rings did not tolerate any other rings on any of their fingers of their left hands. Rodney knew she was right and he had known it long before he had bought the engagement ring.

"I don't care," Rodney replied.

"But I do!" Jennifer exclaimed desperately.

"Look," Rodney said patiently, pushing aside all his insecurities and his surprise at her response, "I am giving it to you. I want you to have it, no matter what. You are most certainly worth it. I don't care if you'll never wear it. I was planning on giving you the ring tonight anyway, so…" He stopped briefly before proceeding slowly, "Maybe that didn't work out like I all planned it, but that doesn't change anything. Maybe the Ancient rings make things difficult, but I don't regret anything and they certainly don't change this. I love you more than anything or anyone and I always will. This will never change. I will love you always and forever. That's important to me. You are important to me. This is a perfect day, winning this award tonight, being here with my friends and you. I have everything I could ever wish for, but this…" Rodney took a deep breath before continuing with all the conviction he had inside of him, "It, this, all of this… It would never be or mean anything _without you._"

Listening to Rodney, Jennifer's voice had deserted her. She was looking down, her gaze transfixed on the ring in its box, shaking her head in a 'no-no motion', but not very convincingly. Tears were making their way down from her eyes to her cheeks, creating black, smudgy make-up trails. She could feel her objections crumple, and she knew if Rodney was like this, stubborn and resolute while making her all mushy inside with his pure love declarations, she would give in sooner rather than later. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the black trails before continuing.

"Besides," Rodney added, his voice faltering a bit, but he kept looking straight at her, "I-I-I was thinking that maybe you could wear it on the ring finger of your other hand." Jennifer's head shot up, looking at him again.

"I know it's not like tradition, but… What's tradition anyway, huh?" he asked. "It's not like we've really followed tradition and all with the Ancient rings. And it doesn't matter to me. The other ring could also be your engagement ring and what more… You do want to g-g-get engaged, right? To me?" Rodney stuttered, the last words barely more than a whisper, before he fell completely silent.

"Huh?" she let out. It was all she was able to say. It was all that she could get out, her voice failing her.

"Well, you know," he added, "if you w-w-want, I mean…"

"Of course," she said, grasping his hand. "Of course. Of course," she repeated. "Oh, I don't know what to say anymore," she said ultimately.

"Well you could say yes," Rodney replied, taking the box from her, pulling out the ring. Holding it between his thumb and index finger, he presented the engagement ring to her."

"Shouldn't you ask me something first then?" she let out, a watery smile on her face.

Rodney grinned and got down on his right knee, still holding out the ring.

"Jennifer Keller, will you marry me?" he spoke clearly and slowly, looking straight into her eyes once more.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course I will," Jennifer replied jumping into his arms and punctuating every word with a kiss to his lips.

After regaining his balance, Rodney very carefully slid the ring on her right ring finger. Jennifer threw her arms around his neck as they embraced and shared a passionate, but loving, full-on kiss.

* * *

**End Flashback – Present – Atlantis**

* * *

Wearing only her black bra, Jennifer pulled on the matching panties and headed back to the adjoining room where she collected her clothes from the wicker chair. Next, Jennifer moved through the room again, back to her nightstand, while getting dressed and when she drew open the top drawer of the nightstand to gather her earpiece, only a mere minute later, she was already fully clothed.

Rodney McKay was still smiling at Jennifer from the picture frame on her nightstand and for one brief moment her eyes lingered on the photo that she had kissed goodnight for the last six nights. Her expression softened, but also saddened, while her thoughts strayed to the man she adored above all. Atlantis' resident head of the science department, Dr. McKay, had left seven days ago on an off-base and thus off-world science mission, although to Jennifer it felt more like seven weeks instead of seven days. He was not due back for at least another six days.

After carefully, but firmly attaching the earpiece to her right ear, Jennifer clicked it to activate it and re-establish the radio-link while approaching the other doorway in the room with the typical Atlantis closed sliding doors that separated her quarters from the hallway outside, which would lead her to the infirmary.

As Jennifer was not only a resident genius but also the Chief Medical Officer of the Atlantis mission, she had received the largest quarters as close by the infirmary as possible. Rodney, Jennifer's fiancé, still had his own quarters, but he had for all sense and purposes moved in with her years ago, bringing his own special prescription mattress with him.

The doors slid open as Jennifer waived her hand over the Ancient door sensor on the wall to unlock her door and lock it again behind her. She set off toward the infirmary which was on the same floor as her quarters. When she passed a transporter on her way – the transporter she would always take to go to Rodney's quarters or his science lab several floors below – she tapped her earpiece again, "Doctor Keller to the infirmary. Please come in."

Just as she was about to round a corner, about twenty yards or meters away from the infirmary, a familiar voice answered her call.

"Dr. Keller, this is Colonel Sheppard. Where are you? We need you in the gate room now. Bring all your gear."

Immediately Jennifer broke into a run while she replied, "On my way, Colonel."

John Sheppard, who had recently been promoted, now a full-bird Colonel and head of the Atlantis mission, sounded distressed and anxious. The unusual tone of his voice and the formal salutation had Jennifer fearing the worst. Jennifer and John had been on first-name basis ever since Rodney and Jennifer had been together.

Indeed, when she arrived at the infirmary to collect her gear and supplies, it was already noisy and filled with medical personnel, several soldiers, scientists and other Atlantis personnel in need of urgent medical care. Jennifer froze, rooted to the spot, her gaze going over the infirmary. Time stopped as Jennifer stood there with a shocked expression on her face. Some of these injured men and women had accompanied Rodney when he had left seven days ago. Rodney, however, was nowhere to be seen.

On the first examining table was a thirty-five-year-old, male United States Air Force Master Sergeant who had a very nasty smelling burn on his abdomen where some sort of energy weapon had hit him. The energy blast had burned through the thick layer of protective armor he was still wearing before it had scorched off the skin underneath. At almost two meters tall, the rather bulky Caucasian had short, light brown hair which was speckled with dirt and blood indicating an accompanying head trauma. He was clenching his teeth while gripping the sides of the examining table on which he lay with both hands. Clamping all the impressive muscles in his body, he grunted with pain as one of Jennifer's female assistants with the intention to examine the wound properly tried to remove the rag that had once been his vest.

Next to him stood a very pale looking, female United States Air Force Officer with light brown hair tied up in a knot, green eyes and a fairly pointed nose. Normally, the slender, but muscular, American woman, who was about twenty-five years old, would have drawn the attention of more than a few men, but today she looked disheveled and her clothes closely resembled the rags of a homeless drifter. They had been so torn up and were so dirty, as she was also covered in blood and dirt, that it was impossible for Jennifer to tell her rank, but the doctor believed her to be a First Lieutenant. The blood, which had stained her tarnished clothes, was obviously not hers as except for some superficial scratches and her torn outfit she was unharmed, at least physically. Horror was still etched on her face and her demeanor, Jennifer thought, indicated that she was still expecting something or someone to jump out at her at any second. She stood there, still clenching her side-arm, ready to defend herself and the Sergeant's life; something she had clearly done before as it seemed that she had dragged him back into safety and through the stargate. Jennifer wondered how she had been able to drag the man along with her as she was only 1.7 meters tall and about half the size and even less the weight of the Sergeant.

On the floor opposite them sat a red-haired, green-eyed, thirty-three-year-old, Australian, female scientist named Katherine. Jennifer recognized her as one of Rodney's colleagues. Keller remembered her as she had always been the life of the party when Rodney was not around. However ordinary she might have looked, she was always fooling around, loudly chatting with everyone, making appropriate – and sometimes inappropriate – jokes or comments, imitating Rodney and drawing everyone's attention away from their work towards her, much to the annoyance of an easily irritated McKay. Now, however, she just sat there with a sprained shoulder, her hair disheveled, staring in front of her while muttering words Jennifer could not understand. The male doctor, who had unsuccessfully tried to get her up and move her, was now examining her where she was sitting. Cutting through the rim of her blue shirt, he revealed a purple discoloration clearly indicating serious internal bleeding.

On the next examining table laid a severely wounded, male First Lieutenant who had several wounds as the result of both energy weapons and ordinary gunfire. The thirty-one-year-old, black-haired, brown-eyed man looked like the stereotypical example of a United States Marine Corps Lieutenant. Three nurses – one man and two women – and another of Jennifer's male colleagues were working on him. Next to him stood a younger, black, African-American Staff Sergeant who had his arm in an improvised sling.

Between the second and third examining table on a stretcher lay a woman whose face Jennifer could not see as her sight was blocked by the back of a German medic. The medic was in the process of removing a scrap of an unknown material from the woman's arm.

This sight went on throughout the entire infirmary, which was packed with wounded and medical personnel. Jennifer quickly gathered the equipment she needed and only a mere minute after John had radioed her, she set off again, now towards the gate room. Jennifer ran flat out towards her new destination, opposite the flow of people in the hallway. The hallways were not only filled with Atlantis residents making their way towards the infirmary, but also a lot of other people with unfamiliar faces and clothing. These were clearly the inhabitants from an indigenous Pegasus planet. The strips of Jennifer's backpack tore into her shoulders; the weight slowed her down and the heavy box with supplies she was carrying bounced against her hip while it pulled on her arm. Tightening her grip on the box, she turned the last corner, biting away the pain and almost running into two young women of the unknown Pegasus world.

The stargate was active and the evacuation of the planet on the other end was still ongoing. More and more of the planet's indigenous people, all covered in grey dust, emerged from the event horizon, spilling out through the gate. Colonel Sheppard and Ronon were standing in front of a group of various people, all enlisted, serving in the USAF, USMC or the corresponding military departments of Canada, the UK, Germany, Russia and China. The large group of soldiers was listening to Colonel Sheppard.

"So, we're all clear on the mission plan?" John asked the soldiers in front of him. "Any questions?" he asked again.

There were no questions and while the soldiers and Ronon got ready, Colonel Sheppard turned towards Jennifer.

Before Jennifer could say anything, Sheppard started talking fast, "The Wraith and their allies are doing a heavy offensive on our beta-site here in Pegasus. For this desperate, retaliating attack they also got the help of some of the rogue Wraith that previously supported Michael. A lot of their human worshippers joined them as well. They have some new weaponry, too. We still don't know how they found out about the existence or the location of our beta-site."

John paused just a second to look over at Ronon and the soldiers before continuing his speed-talking, "We had incoming ground and air assaults. As a result we had to evacuate the indigenous people as well. Our battle cruisers, the Orpheus and the Sun Tzu are delivering a hell of a space battle with six Wraith Hive-ships and a couple more Wraith Cruisers as we speak and Colonel Mitchell is en route with the Perseus…"

Jennifer gave him a questioning look. "The Perseus?" she asked.

"The Odyssey upgrade," John clarified before proceeding with his explanation. "Mitchell is pushing as much juice out of the ZPM as possible, and hopefully they will get there soon. The shield Zelenka installed on the beta-site is holding, though. We will be going in to extract our people, help the evacuation and, if necessary, fight off the Wraith."

Out of the event horizon of the stargate, the last evacuee appeared. Wearing some sort of tunic, the scared young woman was covered in dirt and dust. While she stepped forward, looking over her shoulder, the stargate shut down behind her.

"Rodney?" Jennifer asked, her fear audible.

"No news," John answered through gritted teeth, his expression contorted. "No news from Teyla, Zelenka, Colonel Lorne, and a whole bunch of others either. According to our intel, they are cut off from the gate. Several of the outposts are cut off from the main building and a few of the underground tunnels collapsed."

Jennifer tightened her grip on the box she was still carrying and said, "I'll need more material than I have here with me."

"Colonel Caldwell is on his way here with additional material, medical personnel and…"

Above Atlantis a hyperspace window opened and the Daedalus IV appeared, achieving a stable position above Atlantis in orbit. Colonel Caldwell, a determined look on his face, was standing on the bridge and nodded towards the woman in the seat next to him. Before Sheppard could complete his sentence, Caldwell's voice reached them.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Caldwell, beaming down now."

Indeed, three seconds later the whole gate room and surrounding corridors were filled with the white beaming rays typical for the Asgard beaming technology. Over a hundred people appeared out of nowhere together with dozens of crates containing all sorts of supplies, not leaving even an inch of space in the overcrowded gate room unoccupied. Sheppard made a circle in the air with his hand and everyone started gathering their equipment, making their final preparations.

"Thank you, Colonel," Sheppard said. "I'll be leading the team through the gate. I've put Major Cadman in charge while I'm gone. Help her hold the fort, will you?"

"Will do," Caldwell replied. "Good luck. Caldwell out."

On the bridge of the Daedalus IV, Colonel Caldwell clicked his earpiece and sat down in his chair. On Atlantis, Sheppard looked at Major Laura Cadman who had descended down the stairs and was staring back at him, the usual fiery look in her eyes. With that, Sheppard knew that Atlantis was going to be fine. Cadman, who had recently gone up with giant leaps in rank and had returned to Atlantis, would do just fine.

Everyone had been surprised to see Laura back on Atlantis. Especially when they found out that the letters of recommendation, written by no other than Colonel Sheppard himself _and_ Doctor Rodney McKay, had been the driving force behind her rapid promotion and return to Atlantis. However, up to now, the only person, next to General O'Neill and Rodney McKay himself, who knew exactly what Rodney's letter said, was none other than the scared, but beautiful looking, blonde woman now standing in the gate room, Dr. Jennifer Keller.

"Dial the gate," Cadman called out to Amelia Banks who was eying Ronon. The Satedan was standing amidst a group of soldiers, talking avidly to a female USAF Captain. Amelia tore her eyes away from Ronon and started dialing the beta-site.

"Gear up," Sheppard shouted over the heads of the people standing in the gate room. Encouraging everyone again, including the stragglers, to start preparing for departure. "Doctor Keller," he added, "will be leading another one of the medical away teams looking for survivors cut off from the gate. The rest of the medical personnel not part of the away teams will set up camp in the gate room on the other side and Daedalus' medical personnel will stay here to take care of everyone we'll be sending back through. I've instructed the military personnel and everyone has been assigned a security detail. I want…"

Jennifer could hear John speaking. She could hear his words and she was listening, but the words, sentences… they had no meaning anymore. Her thoughts and mind were occupied with what she would find at the beta-site. She tried to focus on Rodney with the hope that the rings would provide her with some information as they had before, but nothing happened. She tried even harder just to get anything, even if it was only one single emotion, but again, nothing happened. Rodney was missing somewhere on a strange alien planet, but she was sure he was not dead, wasn't she? If he was, surely she should have felt something? She should have felt something! She was sure of it. Wasn't she? Or maybe not. Would she have felt anything? Rodney was on the other side of the galaxy. Not to mention there had been something, the nightmare. The nightmare she had abruptly woken up from not long ago. Plus, the connection was not the same anymore. Not as it used to be. In the beginning they could not be separated for a hundred meters without serious side effects. Nowadays, it was a completely different story. However, she still felt way too unnerved and scared without a good or even sufficient explanation. She had gone on serious medical rescue missions off-base before, but her current unexplainable and uncontrollable feelings were deeply unsettling.

After finishing his short speech, John gestured towards the Captain – who had been talking with Ronon earlier – standing nearby. The eye-catching, gorgeous-looking Captain had long, sleek, black hair tied back in a short knot on her head, dark blue eyes, a very pointed but attractive nose, and distinguished pink lips. The approximately 1.8 meters tall, muscular, but well-shaped, attractive young woman definitely had a certain appeal. Something she had been employing earlier, hitting on Ronon.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Captain Fitzgerald," John addressed her, "you and your team will be going through the gate together with Dr. Keller. You are her team's protection. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Fitzgerald replied, giving John a smile and Ronon a wink.

The stargate locked the last, seventh chevron, the unstable vortex emerged and then flattened in the familiar, shiny, blue event horizon.

"I'll be joining you," Ronon said in his usual brusque way to Jennifer and Fitzgerald who were now standing together, ready to shake hands.

They both looked up surprised, but Ronon got what he wanted as both gave him a radiant smile, clearly a bit relieved that he would be going with them to cover their backs. However, before either of them could say anything, Amelia, who had descended down the stairs, after seeing what was going down between Ronon and the two women, put her hand on his shoulder, turned the Satedan around, flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately full on the mouth. Ronon put his gun, which he had drawn in surprise, ready to shoot his attacker, back in its holster and pulled her into his arms to return the kiss.

John rolled his eyes pointedly before looking away. Fitzgerald looked away too, a blush on her cheeks and a jealous, disappointed look in her eyes. Jennifer, however, did not and only smiled happily, amused at the sight. Clearly the doctor was happy that her friends had become a happy couple.

"You come back to me in one piece," Amelia said to Ronon while she cupped his face between her hands. "You hear me?" she added.

"I will," Ronon simply said, straight-forward as usual.

"Time to go, buddy," John called out to Ronon. "You take care of them," he added before turning around and hurrying towards the stargate.

Indeed, the first people had already gone through the gate and the rest were taking their positions to follow them. Sheppard gave the gate room a final glance, catching sight of Jennifer getting ready, before stepping into the event horizon.

TBC


	14. Vera Vincit Imaginatio

**Chapter 14: Vera Vincit Imaginatio**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A word of __**warning**__, this is a **darker** chapter than the previous one! This chapter was beta-read by __**Shadows-of-Realm**__ and__**BetherdyBabe**__._

* * *

Several years ago, Colonel Sheppard and his team had discovered M6X-587, the planet where the beta-site was located. Planets like M6X-587 were a dime a dozen in the Pegasus galaxy and as all other overly abundant, dead-ordinary planets, it had long been forgotten. In every respect, M6X-587 was an insignificant, dreary planet which excelled in being perfectly dull and ordinary. The only redeeming quality it possessed was that it made the perfect location for a secret base.

Most of that secret base was hidden under the surface, deep inside an inconspicuous, small mountain. Residing inside and at the side of the small mountain, the base was nothing more than a large collection of steel and concrete bunkers connected by underground tunnels. At the dead center of the large facility deep underground was the gate room. The beta-site's gate room, a large space where the stargate currently resided, closely resembled a cube which had been heavily fortified.

Its location no longer a secret, the beta-site was still under attack by the Wraith and their allies. Due to the attack, main power was currently out in the gate room. All the lights in the gate room had gone out and, unfortunately, the emergency lights were not working.

After stepping into the event horizon on Atlantis, Colonel Sheppard had gone through the familiar dematerialization and rematerialization processes and now he stood in the middle of the beta-site's crowded gate room about ten meters in front of the stargate. The active stargate cast an eerie glow of light-blue light into the semi-dark gate room and illuminated the grey dust particles coming down from the invisible ceiling high above. Colliding with the people and other objects in the room, the light coming from the stargate created long, distorted silhouettes on the floor. Other light beams coming from flashlights and doorways were also shooting across the room.

"Colonel," greeted an approaching Zelenka.

Clearly Sheppard's previous intel had not been correct as Zelenka was not missing any longer. Covered in grey dust and dirt with lopsided glasses and black smears on his face, the Czech had an ugly gash on his forearm, but otherwise looked fine.

"Doctor," John acknowledged. "How's it going? Where's McKay?"

"Not good," the scientist replied grimly. "Last I heard, Rodney was working in the science wing, but that was three hours ago before everything went to hell."

Zelenka pointed up over his shoulder towards the control room and added, "The Major is looking for you."

Colonel Sheppard said goodbye to Zelenka and took off towards the bright doorway leading to the control room.

* * *

Aside from the gate room and the control room, the central part of the secret base also housed the infirmary, armory, storage rooms and some offices. Additionally, the facility also had eight outposts, most of which were completely underground as well. All eight outposts were connected to the central bunkers by a series of tunnels, hallways, roads or a combination thereof.

The main access way and largest tunnel, which led to the first outpost, was actually the shaft through which the stargate had been brought in. This outpost, located at the bottom of the mountain, functioned as the main entrance to the planet.

Another tunnel, the second largest, started in the gate room and led to the second outpost before going up to emerge from under the ground through a large, man-made hole in an extremely steep part of the mountain. The second outpost – which was informally known as the 'flight bay' – served as the base of operations for all their aircraft, including the puddle jumpers. Thus, this second tunnel was the access road – to the planet's surface and the underground gate room – for jumpers and other aircraft. However, as a result of the ongoing attack, most parts of this tunnel had collapsed and all the blast doors had come down. Moreover, the flight bay had been completely destroyed by a powerful explosion.

Not only had the second outpost been destroyed, the entire facility had suffered a lot of damage and blast doors had come crashing down all over the place. Two more outposts had been lost due to explosions or collapse and the fifth outpost had been completely cut off. All its access ways had either collapsed or were completely inaccessible. A handful of people were probably still trapped there, quickly running out of oxygen or options with no real help on the way. Realistically, they were doomed as nothing short of a miracle could help them anymore, if they were not dead already.

The grave situation in the entire complex was getting more and more desperate with every passing minute. Power was out in multiple sections with emergency lighting coming on. In some sections, the automated water sprinklers had come on creating a mist of water in the air and slowly flooding rooms. The entire facility shook from time to time, severely taxing its structural integrity.

Debris littered rooms and corridors while grey dust covered everything and everyone. Explosions were everywhere and visibility for the people still present was limited due to the lack of light. The dust or the haze of water in the air was not helping either.

The shield was on the brink of failure, but still holding. Currently, it was still protecting most parts of the facility from the impacts of crashing aircraft and the incoming weapons fire from the enemy spaceships in orbit.

Apart from the main entrance, two other entrances were still intact as two more outposts had tunnels leading to the surface. Both the biology and the residential wings had exits on the planet's surface. The biology wing's official name was ABEPS, an acronym for 'Anthropological, Biogeographical, Environmental and Planetary Sciences', but no one ever called it that. The residential wing included the living quarters and mess hall. Both exits were still intact and had not yet fallen into enemy hands, although they were under heavy fire by the hostile ground troops.

The base's commander, Colonel Lorne, was currently coordinating the defense of the biology wing entrance.

"Come on people!" he shouted at his men. "Get a move on. Get these people out of here. Move it!"

A Wraith dart soared close over their heads creating a black smoke trail in the air before crashing down in the open field in front of the entrance. As the dart skidded to a halt, gliding over the meadow, it created an ugly, black smear of uprooted soil littered with debris.

"Get inside!" Lorne yelled angrily at two straggling scientists as he fired his gun twice at the advancing enemy in the distance. "Leave it!" the Colonel warned the men against picking up the boxes they had dropped earlier.

As the scientists ran off, leaving the boxes and hurrying towards the entrance, another Wraith dart, being chased by a F-306, soared over. Lorne's men cheered as the F-306's pilot opened fire on the dart and it went down near the distant tree line. Their joy did not last long though as three more Wraith darts appeared from the opposite direction and blasted the F-306 right out of the sky.

The soldiers on the ground retaliated by opening fire on the Wraith worshippers approaching the wrecks of the shot-down darts, but as soon as the last evacuees made it through Colonel Lorne gave the command, "Fall back! Fall back!"

Gradually, Lorne and his men retreated back inside and set up defensive positions, trying to halt the enemy's advance. Unfortunately, all their attempts were unsuccessful as the hostile troops on the surface were still gaining terrain. Even with the cover of the solid, concrete walls and the strategic advantage it provided, they still could not hold off the slowly advancing enemy.

Lorne knew that they could not hold off the enemy much longer. Any moment now, their foes would reach the entrance and blast through their defenses. They would be overrun if they did not retreat further back inside the confines of the biology outpost.

Left with no other options, the Colonel gave the order to fall back once more. He was emptying his gun on a bunch of moving human Wraith-worshippers trying to sneak inside when the last man of their retreating group was shot in the leg and fell to the ground. Lorne ran the short distance towards him, grabbed the back of his vest and started dragging his fellow soldier towards safety.

"Retreat! Fall back! Move it people!" he yelled at the other soldiers, urging them to keep going.

Then, as he made a corner – all the others already ahead of him – still dragging the wounded soldier behind him, he smashed the red emergency button on the wall with his fist. Immediately an alarm sounded and a red flashing light came on as the blast doors came down in all the hallways and tunnels of the entrance.

Right then, Lorne made a decision. Those blast doors would hold off the enemy for a while, but not forever. He had just bought them a bit more time, but he could not allow this entrance to fall into enemy hands giving the Wraith a way into the facility. No, he would have to prevent that at all costs, and he already knew how to do it.

"Get out your C4 and explosives," he ordered. "Martin, get that crate with explosives." he said to the Lieutenant next to him. "The rest of you gather round!" he shouted over the noise of their enemy's attempts to break through the blast doors.

Lorne left the wounded man with the gunshot wound in the capable hands of his medic as the rest of his men gathered around him.

"Okay, so listen up," he said, "here's what I want you to do. Gather as much explosives and C4 as you can. Then place them on those columns and pillars. We want to create as much damage as possible, making sure that the enemy cannot get through here. I want this entire front section destroyed. Get to work people!"

A couple of minutes later, all the explosives and C4 had been placed on strategic spots and they were yet again retreating to a safer position. Once everyone had gotten some cover, Lorne yelled, "Okay people, press those buttons! Fire in the hole!"

* * *

At the same time, approximately fifteen minutes after arriving at the beta-site through the stargate, Jennifer was walking in a deserted tunnel. Leading towards the last outpost, the science wing, the tunnel was being used as a hallway. In this particular section of the base, lights were still on, but grey dust was whirling down too. Walking next to her at the rear of their group was Fitzgerald while Ronon had point. Suddenly the muffled sound of a big, distant explosion could be heard while a tremor shook the walls and ceiling creating clouds of dust.

"What was that?" one of the younger soldiers asked apprehensively as the lights flickered ominously.

"Sounded like it came from the biology wing," Jennifer said, coming to a halt.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Fitzgerald said. "Come on, let's keep moving people."

By now, most people had been evacuated through the stargate and Jennifer, with her group, had set off making their way towards the last, eighth outpost which housed the science wing. After going through a maze of concrete corridors, rooms and hallways, navigating their way around debris and collapsed sections, they were now in the access tunnel leading to the science wing.

Since all non-essential personnel was already back on Atlantis, the soldiers on the defense lines and the search parties were the only people still left inside the facility. The search and rescue groups were still looking for the last of the missing people and other possible survivors. The soldiers, like Lorne's group, were fending off the hostile ground troops and guarding the three, now two, remaining intact entrances.

A lot of people had already died, and not all the bodies had been recovered yet. Most likely it would be impossible to recover all of them, especially the ones in the collapsed outposts and other inaccessible sections. However, there were still twenty-six people missing but presumed alive, including Teyla and Rodney. The search teams were still trying to find them while the soldiers at the main entrance and the residential wing were trying to hold back the enemy soldiers.

In orbit around and above the planet, a large, impressive space battle was still in progress, the outcome yet to be decided.

As Jennifer's group rounded the last corner at the end of the tunnel and reached the entrance to the science wing, another loud bang reverberated through the entire facility, echoing down the tunnels and corridors. The walls and ceiling shook again, even more so than before, propelling more grey dust and small concrete fragments into the air. Without any further warning, all the lights went out. Jennifer and her group were left in pitch black darkness.

Then a shriek followed by a voice came over the radio through the static, "The shield has collapsed. I repeat…" but the signal was lost before they could hear the rest of the transmission.

People in the tunnel started turning on their flashlights and when Jennifer wanted to follow suit, the emergency lights flickered into life. Silently, they all stood there, waiting for the impact of direct weapon fire from space, but it never came. It seemed as if the Wraith were not interested in destroying the facility and had merely wanted to disable the shield.

Main power was out everywhere now as the generators had probably overloaded at the same time as the shield failure. Most emergency lights were working, but the active, automated water sprinklers on the ceiling had stopped working. No one knew how long the backup power would last.

Captain Fitzgerald pressed the button on her radio and said, "This is Fitzgerald. Colonel Sheppard, please come in."

Colonel Sheppard had joined the defense line at the main entrance after he had evaluated the situation and the gate room had been fully evacuated.

"Yes, go ahead, Captain," Sheppard's voice came through the radio in response in between the static and the background noise of gunfire and explosions.

"We've reached the entrance of the science wing, sir," Fitzgerald reported. "What's going on, sir? Should we still proceed?"

"Yes," Sheppard replied, "the Wraith aren't interested in destroying the base. They want to capture it. We'll be fine for now."

"Understood," Fitzgerald said.

"Ask him if he knows what that first explosion was," an anxious Jennifer said to her.

"Sir," Fitzgerald added, "Dr. Keller and I would like to know if you know anything about the sound of a big explosion we heard coming from the biology wing a couple of minutes ago."

"Lorne had to blow the access tunnels and front section to stop the Wraith from advancing. They all made it out. We had to do the same at the other entrance near the living quarters. I haven't heard from them yet since the power failure, but normally they should all be making their way back to the gate room as we speak. Tell Jennifer there's been no sign of either Rodney or Teyla. By my count, there are still twenty-two people missing, including McKay and Teyla. We've found three alive and one dead, the last ones here. We're now retreating back inside to set up a defense perimeter at the main entrance. We won't be able to hold them off forever, though, so get those people back on the move, Captain."

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir," she replied. "Good luck. We'll report back if we find anything, sir. Fitzgerald out."

"You too, Captain," Sheppard answered, "and Jennifer," he added, knowing that she was listening as well, "Rodney will be fine, don't worry. He's probably just busy trying to save us all again. Stay close to Fitzgerald and be careful. Sheppard out."

Jennifer, however, could not shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong with Rodney. Since arriving through the stargate, her bad premonitions had only grown more and more inside of her. As rapidly growing, tiny cancerous spots, her feelings were all eating away at her. Something was absolutely, most definitely wrong, she just knew it. Adding to all of this was the Ancient ring on her finger which felt hot and uncomfortable as well.

"Let's go people," the Captain said as she nodded at Ronon. Taking the lead again, the Satedan turned around and set off. He continued his way down the corridor towards the central hall with the elevators and stairways. Fitzgerald gently pulled at Jennifer's arm to get her moving again, and they both followed the others, at the rear of the group once more.

About a minute later, they suddenly came to a halt once again and Ronon called them to the front. They had found Teyla. She was dead.

The back of Teyla's head showed a big gaping hole and she had three large scraps of metal sticking out of her back. All evidence indicated that there had been an explosion. A girder and several pieces of concrete had come down, collapsing on top of her. Teyla had been hit over the head by it and was now lying face-down, cold and still on the floor, covered in debris with a big pool of dark red blood under her. It was a gruesome sight and Jennifer had to look away, feeling sick at the horrible sight of her dead friend. Her friend had left this world all of sudden, leaving behind a son, her people and her friends. She had not deserved to die, certainly not like this. Now Jennifer was completely sure that all her terrible feelings and premonitions were appropriate and justified. This was cold, hard and merciless death staring them right in the face.

Besides Teyla, there were three other bodies on the floor. Jennifer turned her attention towards them. One of them was dead too, his body also lifeless and cold, but the two others were still alive. The first one was just unconscious and at first sight seemed fine. The second one, however, had lost a lot of blood. A nasty piece of shrapnel was protruding from his chest. There wasn't much they could do about it then and there. Fitzgerald and Dr. Keller gave some instructions to a couple of soldiers and the medical personnel respectively.

As some of their group took off, retracing their steps back to the gate room with the two dead bodies and the two men still alive on stretchers, Jennifer nudged Ronon and they continued their way through the corridor filled with all sorts of rubbish. All Jennifer could think of was Rodney. They still had not found him. Jennifer turned on her flashlight, illuminating Ronon's back in the dim hallway. Only half of the emergency lights were working in this corridor.

Fitzgerald, after informing Sheppard over the radio about their horrid discovery, quickly followed them, remembering her orders and wanting to get a move-on. As far as she was concerned, after what they had just discovered, the sooner they would be out of here, the better. Sheppard had taken the news of Teyla's death without any audible emotions, remaining unusually stoic. Nevertheless, Fitzgerald knew it had to be slowly eating away at him and killing him inside, or at least it would soon enough when the news had completely sunk in.

Using their flashlights and navigating around the debris, they reached the elevators without any other discoveries, surprises or difficulties. By now they were all covered in a thick layer of grey dust that was still coming from the ceiling and contaminating the air. Everyone had put on white protective masks to cover their mouths so as not to breathe in too much of the dust. Some of the soldiers had checked out the other rooms behind the doors in the corridor, but they had not found anything either.

An eerie, loaded silence hung in the air ominously and no one spoke while they stood in the hall in front of the elevators. Of course, with the power out everywhere and all the structural damage, the elevators were out of order. Not that it would have been safe to use them if they had still been working.

"Let's take the stairs," Ronon said, pushing open a grey steel door. "Well there's no way we're going down," he said after entering the stairwell through the door and finding the stairs leading down missing, having been replaced by big chunks of concrete and steel.

So they went up to the next floor, and what they found there was even worse than the scene which they had discovered mere minutes ago. Finally, they had found Rodney. In the middle of the semi-dark hall, covered in grey dust just as everything else, he was lying on the floor, barely alive with a gunshot wound to his chest. The scientist looked very pale and was not moving, though sweating profusely, beadlike sweat visible on his forehead. The bullet had pierced his lung, nicked an artery and then lodged itself in his spine. Jennifer rushed over to his side and he gasped at the sight of her before gurgling and coughing up some more blood. The bright red blood mixed with the grey dust as Jennifer kneeled down next to him and dropped her flashlight to the ground while ripping off her mouth mask.

"I can't feel anything," he rasped, barely audible, before coughing up more blood. McKay had already lost a lot of blood, which was everywhere: on the ground under him, on his chest, on his face, on his hands and in his mouth. His frightened eyes were wide and dull instead of their usual sparkling, light blue. Keller had never before seen him scared like this and before she could say or do anything, he gurgled once more, his breath choked and then it was over. The last sparkle of life left in his eyes disappeared.

Jennifer patted his face forcefully and whispered in shock, "Rodney…" He did not respond, so she hit him again and shook his shoulders, "Rodney?" Jennifer started to become desperate and her voice rose as she asked again, "Rodney?"

With her hands covered in his blood, Jennifer started to apply chest compressions in an attempt to reanimate him while saying his name over and over again, only pausing to breathe some air into his lungs every thirty compressions. Tears were falling down and when after two minutes Rodney still did not respond, she started desperately hitting her fist on his chest. She kept hitting his chest, harder and harder, while sobbing his name, but he did not respond. He was dead and was not coming back. Exhausted, she collapsed on his chest, realizing there was nothing more she could do.

One or two minutes later, Jennifer gently closed his eyes with her fingers, which were stained with Rodney's dried-up blood. She stood up, not looking back, wiping away the tears with her sleeves and leaving grey smudges on her cheeks. In a haze, she walked over to the next body lying on the ground, but several people, including Ronon and Fitzgerald, were looking at her in deep concern.

"I'm fine," she said coldly and emotionless, catching their looks, "I'm fine," she repeated stoically.

It was clear that no one really believed her, but no one said anything. No one knew what to say to her. They had never seen her like this. There she was, having just lost Rodney, but already walking around again as if nothing had happened.

Jennifer had an empty, cold look in her eyes which looked pitch black instead of their usual warm and soft brown. She seemed to have lost all her emotions and humanity, determined to do anything but look at or think about Rodney.

"Get back to work. There are lots of other people here needing your help," she said authoritatively. She sounded like a dictator ordering her troops into battle without mercy. A battle which meant certain death and was lost before it would even start.

"Jennifer?" Ronon tried.

"Don't. Just don't," she snapped. "Just don't," she repeated more calmly.

Keller looked utterly scary, the Ancient ring on her finger glowing a dark scarlet red and pure, cold death in her eyes. If looks could kill, Ronon would have died a most gruesome death right there on the spot.

Turning her words into deeds, she went over to another body lying on the ground and checked the pulse. The man was dead, but it didn't affect her at all. On the inside, she felt as stone cold as the corpse in front of her did on the outside.

* * *

The rest had all become a haze before she had spaced out completely. In a trance, she had somehow made it back to the gate room with the rest of the team. Standing in the gate room, Jennifer realized that she could in no way, shape or form account for the time in between. She had absolutely no idea how much time had passed, what had happened or how she had gotten there.

The Wraith had broken through the defense line at the main entrance and another set of explosions had activated the base's automated self-destruct. Sheppard and his team had blown up most of the hallways by the main entrance. Nevertheless, somehow the Wraith were still making it through and at the same time, the space battle above their heads was being settled in favor of the Wraith.

On the planet, the wounded survivors and the bodies, including Rodney's, were being evacuated to Atlantis. Standing there frozen, Jennifer could not muster herself to look at it. Next, soldiers and members of the search team were all retreating back through the stargate as well.

As they had two more minutes before the whole facility would explode, only a dozen or so people still remained.

Ronon was standing next to Jennifer, carrying Fitzgerald who had gotten wounded. The Satedan grabbed Jennifer's arm and tugged at it to make her follow him on his way through the gate. She trudged along, following after Ronon carrying Fitzgerald and in front of Sheppard and Lorne. As she stepped into the event horizon, Lorne and Sheppard, the last two remaining, turned around and opened fire on three approaching Wraith.

Jennifer emerged from the event horizon on the other side back on Atlantis. Ronon tried to take her hand, but she escaped from his grasp and walked over to where Rodney's body laid on the ground.

Arriving after Jennifer were Sheppard and Lorne still firing their weapons. As soon as they had completely emerged from the event horizon, the shield activated.

"Ronon," yelled Amelia Banks as she saw Ronon standing in the gate room, alive and well, still supporting Fitzgerald. Ronon, however, just grunted and pushed her aside, going after Jennifer. Amelia angrily stared at his back with a hurt and disappointed look in her eyes.

Jennifer, kneeling on the ground next to Rodney's body, was just looking at his face. Beneath the cover of dust, dirt and blood, Rodney's face was pale, cold and moist. Silent tears were falling down again from Jennifer's eyes and she grasped his left hand. Also covered in dried-up blood, his hand was cold and lifeless and as she fidgeted with his fingers, the Ancient ring on his ring finger came off. Staring at the ring in her hand, Jennifer felt Ronon's hand on her shoulder. Clenching the ring in her fist, she jolted upright.

Forcibly, she pushed Ronon away and yelled at him, "Just leave me alone already, will you!" before stalking off but coming to halt before Teyla's son, Torren.

Torren was craning his neck, looking around and hoping to catch a glimpse of his mother.

"Looking for your mother," Jennifer said coldly, malice almost audible in her voice. It was not a question. "Her corpse is over there," she pointed to where Teyla's body laid under a white sheet next to Rodney. "She's dead!"

Frightened at the sight of Jennifer, Torren looked scared and shocked. At hearing her words, the hope and disbelief in his eyes were replaced by an extreme sadness. His heart breaking at the news of his mother's death, Torren's face crumpled.

"_He_ is dead," was the last thing Jennifer said before stalking off again and disappearing in the hallway leading away from the gate room.

Ronon grunted his disapproval and desperately shook his head in disappointment. It was all so unrealistic, so absurd… so un-Jennifer. Some Athosian women approached Torren, hugging and comforting him while talking softly. They would take care of him, so Ronon turned around only to find Amelia there, still staring at him angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded irately. "Just going after _her_, ignoring me and shoving me aside!"

Ronon, however, had no need or want for this argument right now, not feeling even an inkling of guilt for his actions. He just grunted once more and walked around Amelia, picking up Fitzgerald once more.

"Let's go," he said to the Captain, "to the infirmary."

They took off, Ronon carrying Fitzgerald, leaving an angry and bewildered Amelia Banks standing in the gate room looking at his retreating back.

* * *

After stalking off and leaving the gate room, Jennifer arrived at her quarters. She was covered in grey dust, sweat and dried-up blood. Waving her hand once over the door sensor, the doors slid open allowing her to enter. As she made her way to the bathroom, the doors closed again behind her, but Jennifer did not bother to lock them.

In the bathroom, Keller forcefully pulled the handle of the faucet on the sink, turning on the water which splashed everywhere. She took off her necklace and put Rodney's Ancient ring on the chain. Once the ring was safely hanging on the chain next to the little heart-shaped pendant, she put the necklace back on again. After fastening the clasp of her necklace, she forcefully started scrubbing her hands, washing off the blood and dirt before looking up in the mirror. Angrily staring at her own cold, black eyes, she suddenly hit the mirror with her right fist.

The mirror shattered into pieces, several shards penetrating the skin of her hand, which started bleeding. Jennifer, though, did not feel the pain. She did not feel anything anymore. The only thing she seemed to still have left inside of her was anger. The Ancient ring's crystal was dangerously glowing, giving off a scarlet light.

Then Jennifer exploded; with one brusque move of her arm, she swept off all the objects standing on the shelf above the sink, letting them fall to the ground. Her hair escaped from her ponytail, swinging wildly around her face as she turned around. Fuming, she reentered the main room where she picked up the flower vase standing on top of the cupboard. With all the force she could muster, she threw it against the wall where it shattered into a million tiny pieces all over the floor. Next, the picture frames, paintings and diplomas were flying across the room, smashing against the walls. Then Jennifer, in full fury, grabbed the desk's glass surface and turned it over; all the papers, books, laptop and desk lamp previously on top of it clattering to the ground. Leaving the desk lying on its side, she moved over to the bed where she pulled off the sheets, ripping some of them, before grabbing the pillows and throwing them randomly across the room. Rodney's pillow, still holding his scent ended up underneath one of the desk chairs. Jennifer picked up the rather heavy desk chair and threw it through the glass sliding door leading to the balcony. The beautiful, Ancient-design, glass sliding door – which had been unremarkable this morning when it still had been dark out – now shattered into a hundred pieces, revealing a beautiful sunrise. After going through the glass, the chair went over the railing of the balcony, falling down before crashing with a loud thud hundred meters below and splintering into multiple pieces.

The first sunbeams of a new day entered the room unnoticed. Jennifer picked up Rodney's pillow, hugging it to her chest and smelling it, before walking through the broken glass door onto the balcony where she sent the pillow flying through the air after the chair. She collapsed to her knees and let out an anguished howl that could be heard reverberating off the walls of the surrounding structures. Then, she stood up again and once more she screamed, tormented, before clambering over the balustrade. Standing on the other side of the balustrade now, facing the shattered glass door, she could see the hallway doors sliding open revealing Ronon.

"Nooooo!" Ronon yelled as he saw her standing there.

He was too late. Jennifer purposely let go of the railing and she started falling backwards, now facing the clear blue sky. She spread her arms and legs, feeling the air rushing past her as she fell down, faster and faster. The wind shrieked and screamed in her ears as the outer walls flashed by her.

Jennifer no longer felt angry. She no longer felt anything. Only a peculiar, peaceful emptiness remained. Looking up, the clear blue sky reminded her of Rodney's eyes and she closed her own eyes. The last thing she saw was Ronon's head hanging over the railing, contrasting against the sky's blue canvas. Rodney's face appeared and then all there was left was darkness. An all-consuming darkness had swallowed her. Jennifer had chosen darkness.

TBC


End file.
